Ce regard-là
by Yael92
Summary: Quand une mousquetaire amoureuse rencontre une étrange créature, un fantastique changement s'opère avec son compagnon d'armes... une pincée de romance, un peu de magie, beaucoup d'humour et pas mal de mauvaise humeur...
1. Jour de foire

**Chapitre 1 : Jour de foire**

Depuis le Douzième siècle, l'enclos Saint-Laurent était le théâtre d'une grande foire qui de juillet à septembre faisait les délices des Parisiens. Aux artisans et commerçants présentant leurs étals, se mêlait une multitude de forains : des comédiens jouant des pièces légères et cocasses, des acrobates se livrant à des numéros d'équilibristes, des marionnettistes amusant les passants, des montreurs d'animaux exhibant les espèces les plus exotiques, ainsi que moult danseurs et autres saltimbanques.

En cet après-midi de l'année 1627, des mousquetaires profitant d'une journée de congé déambulaient dans la foule bigarrée. Devant une des scènes montées sur le boulevard, un jeune mousquetaire tenait tendrement la taille de sa jolie fiancée. Absorbés dans cette contemplation de l'autre qui ne fascine que les amoureux, ils étaient indifférents au spectacle burlesque que leur offrait la troupe d'Italiens. À leurs côtés, un de leurs camarades riait franchement des pitreries d'arlequin et du capitan. Mais quand il se tourna vers le couple, un voile de mélancolie assombrit le regard qui quelques secondes auparavant pétillait de plaisir. Il rabattit aussitôt son chapeau de feutre sur son visage afin que ses amis ne remarquassent pas sa tristesse… Pourquoi l'image du bonheur amoureux rongeait-elle son âme aussi vivement ? Tout simplement parce qu'il lui était interdit. Ce beau militaire avait plus de vaillance et de courage que la plupart des soldats du roi Louis XIII. Ses traits délicats, sa chevelure dorée et ses prunelles azurées auraient fait pâlir d'envie les élégants qui peuplaient les salons parisiens et même bien des courtisanes. Étrangement sa beauté n'avait jamais trahi sa véritable nature… Car cet adonis était en réalité une jeune femme. Depuis huit années qu'elle vivait sous une identité masculine, elle avait acquis le maintien, les attitudes, le langage et même les pensées d'un soldat. Bien que son pourpoint dissimulât une poitrine étroitement sanglée et des hanches légèrement trop arrondies pour être viriles, elle était plus homme que bien des hommes de la cour… mais elle ne le serait jamais tout à fait.

\- Aramis ! s'écria un colosse en saisissant son bras sans ménagement. Venez ! Il y a plus intéressant que ces cabotins !

Sans écouter ses protestations, le géant la tira derrière lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait certainement un bel hématome à l'endroit où les mains de son ami l'empoignaient, cependant elle s'interdisait d'émettre le plus petit gémissement devant tant de rudesse. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher et heurta plus d'un passant avant d'arriver devant une petite estrade. Elle contint à grand-peine les jurons qui lui montaient aux lèvres. C'était pour cela que Porthos lui avait presque arraché le bras ! Sur les planches, une brune voluptueuse exécutait une danse lascive qui ravissait un public exclusivement masculin. Si la baladine ne manquait ni de souplesse ni de grâce, son numéro aurait gagné à ce qu'un peu plus de tissu couvrît son corps lascif. À chacun de ses mouvements, ses seins paraissaient s'échapper du corset trop lâche et chaque grand écart révélait une paire de jambes à faire se damner un saint et plus de chair que la décence ne le permettait.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? fit Porthos avec un sourire entendu.

\- Appétissante, répondit-elle avec un rictus qu'elle espérait concupiscent.

Elle aperçut alors un visage connu dans la foule des spectateurs… Ses prunelles enflammées de désir rivées sur le corps de la danseuse, il semblait hypnotisé par la sensualité qui imprégnait chacun de ses gestes. À la simple mélancolie qui l'avait attristée se substitua une jalousie mordante… Elle était une imbécile ! Elle n'avait nulle raison d'envier cette saltimbanque. Si Athos ne l'avait jamais vue comme une femme, elle était la seule dans son cœur. Les autres étaient un agréable divertissement tandis qu'elle l'accompagnait chaque jour de sa vie. Il partageait avec ces femmes de passage d'éphémères instants de plaisir puis venait la rejoindre dans les salles d'entraînement ou les tavernes. Il avait versé son sang pour elle. Non, aucune femme n'avait autant d'importance dans la vie d'Athos !… Néanmoins, quand elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettait que cette amitié, aussi intense fût-elle, ne lui suffisait pas. Son caractère passionné ne la portait pas aux sentiments tièdes et pondérés. Huit ans après la mort de son fiancé, son cœur battait à nouveau pour un homme. Elle aimait Athos avec toute l'ardeur de son tempérament impétueux. Par bonheur, personne, et surtout pas lui, n'avait remarqué l'inclinaison de son cœur. Mais elle serait vite démasquée si elle continuait de le contempler avec autant de souffrance dans les yeux.

Elle s'écarta vivement.

\- J'ai faim ! déclara-t-elle en entraînant Porthos. Cette ribaude m'a ouvert l'appétit, pas vous ?

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que Porthos préférait aux femmes et Aramis le connaissait assez pour user d'arguments irrésistibles.

* * *

La jeune femme marchait d'un pas militaire et hargneux à travers les rues de Paris que la pleine lune nimbait d'une lueur bleutée. Maussade depuis l'apparition de la danseuse à Saint-Laurent, elle n'était pas parvenue à noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans les verres de la taverne du Cochon fumant. Pour ses amis la soirée avait été fort gaie, Porthos avait trouvé comme toujours la nourriture à son goût, D'Artagnan avait annoncé rayonnant son mariage prochain avec sa douce Constance et Athos avait réussi, Dieu savait comment, à obtenir de la foraine qu'elle le rejoignît à la fin de sa journée. Sa mine réjouie à la pensée de la nuit à venir n'avait fait qu'accroître la morosité de la jeune travestie. Craignant d'achever la soirée plus saoule que le cochon ornant l'enseigne du tripot, elle était partie plus tôt sous un prétexte des plus fallacieux… Elle devait cesser de se torturer ainsi ! Sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de son avenir dans la compagnie. Comment réagirait Athos devant les regards enamourés de son camarade de toujours ? Au mieux, il la prendrait pour un inverti, au pire, elle serait découverte et elle perdrait tout.

Des éclats de voix interrompirent ses ruminations. Bien des passants auraient accéléré le pas pour s'en éloigner, mais la mousquetaire n'était pas de ceux-là. Elle accourut en direction des cris pour découvrir une bande de cinq vauriens rudoyant une vieille mendiante. Son devoir était clair : il fallait apprendre les bonnes manières à ces coquins. Comme tous ceux qui, la rencontrant pour la première fois, ignoraient sa réputation d'invulnérable bretteuse, ils se moquèrent quelques instants d'un si frêle adversaire. Avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, trois d'entre eux gisaient assommés sur les pavés et elle n'eut guère plus de difficultés à venir à bout des deux autres.

\- Merci mademoiselle, dit la mendiante alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

\- Vous faites erreur, madame ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement son corps raidi à l'extrême.

Dans la pénombre, deux pupilles d'une pâleur aussi diaphane que celle de l'astre nocturne semblaient sonder son âme.

\- Si vous le dites…

L'expression énigmatique qui se joignait à ce regard lunaire fut si troublante que la jeune femme demeura tétanisée quand la main rugueuse de la vagabonde se posa sur sa joue.

\- Beaucoup de courage, mais tant de tristesse… murmura-t-elle de cette voix surnaturelle.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Aramis eut alors une réaction incroyable. Elle s'enfuit.

Quand elle s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut incapable d'expliquer sa conduite. Elle, un des plus intrépides combattants, venait de prendre la fuite devant une vieille femme sans défense. Avait-elle donc perdu sa raison et son courage dans la même soirée ? Une chance que personne n'ait été là pour admirer cette déconfiture ! Elle aurait alimenté les railleries de la compagnie pendant un mois entier, c'était certain… Pourtant cette femme lui avait paru… Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour écarter ses divagations.

Quand elle passa la porte de sa maison, elle avait presque oublié cette étrange rencontre pour songer à nouveau à son amour secret.

Ses volets fermés, elle se dévêtit à la lueur des bougies et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, examina son corps dénudé qui se reflétait dans la psyché. Elle était si habituée à se dissimuler en permanence qu'elle en oubliait presque la féminité… Était-elle seulement désirable ? Elle était si différente de l'idéal de beauté des dames de la cour. Elle était grande et maigre quand il fallait être petite et potelée. Ses bras étaient durs et musclés. Ses mains bien que fines étaient longues et surtout trop vigoureuses, on devinait qu'elles étaient plus coutumières aux combats qu'à la musique ou la broderie. Sa taille était certes bien mise, mais ses hanches trop peu développées pour la mettre en valeur. Si son teint était clair et pur, ses années au service de la couronne avaient marqué sa peau de cicatrices bien peu attrayantes. Ses traits n'étaient pas disgracieux et elle possédait une belle chevelure, mais était-ce suffisant ? Ses jambes, bien que moins appétissantes que celles de la danseuse, étaient plutôt jolies. Ses seins ronds et fermes souffraient la comparaison avec ceux de bien des courtisanes et ses fesses musclées pourraient sans doute exciter les désirs des hommes.

Elle attrapa énergiquement une chemise propre et couvrit le corps qui lui avait inspiré ces folles pensées. Elle se moquait bien des hommes ! Un seul comptait pour elle et il était précisément celui qui ne devrait jamais rien soupçonner. Elle était son meilleur ami depuis près de huit ans et elle devinait très bien quelle serait sa réaction. Non seulement il ne serait pas attiré par une femme-soldat, mais il repousserait le compagnon avec horreur. Elle perdrait cette amitié qui était son seul trésor et la liberté qu'elle avait obtenue au prix de sa vie de femme.

Elle se glissa sous les draps en se répétant qu'aucune femme ne pouvait se targuer d'être plus proche d'Athos qu'elle l'était… Pourtant quand elle souffla la dernière bougie, les yeux enflammés de désir d'Athos admirant la belle saltimbanque ressurgirent dans son esprit et sombrant dans le sommeil, elle conçut l'espoir fou qu'un jour, il ait pour elle ce regard-là…


	2. Maléfice

**Chapitre 2 : Maléfice**

Les rayons du soleil se glissaient à travers les rainures des volets et Athos encore assoupi s'étonna de ne pas ressentir l'agréable langueur qui suivait habituellement une nuit galante. Il entrouvrit les paupières et écarta machinalement les mèches blondes qui lui barraient le front… En un instant, il fut parfaitement éveillé. Sa compagne nocturne était aussi brune que lui ! Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en découvrant que cette épaisse chevelure dorée prenait racine dans son propre crâne. Quelle était cette diablerie ? Sa moustache avait disparu et ses joues glabres étaient aussi douces que celles d'une femme.

Il se leva d'un bond. Sa danseuse n'était plus là et cette chambre n'était manifestement pas la sienne. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reconnaître celle d'Aramis. Il étouffa un cri en apercevant le visage qui se reflétait dans la psyché.

Cependant, il n'était pas homme à perdre son sang-froid même devant un maléfice aussi manifeste. Il était un lettré, un homme rationnel. Il était tout à fait impossible que le miroir lui renvoyât l'image d'Aramis… Puis son regard s'attarda sur une partie de son anatomie qu'il avait jusqu'alors négligée. Le tissu de la chemise de nuit bombait d'une façon très incongrue. Les sourcils froncés, il défit les boutons du léger vêtement… Alors que ses doigts, ou plutôt que les doigts d'Aramis, se posaient sur deux seins adorablement féminins, il éclata de rire. La tête d'Aramis sur le corps d'une jeune femme ! C'était bien trop absurde pour être réel ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une fantaisie nocturne, il était manifestement encore endormi.

Sans s'inquiéter davantage, Athos se recoucha en espérant que ce rêve extravagant s'achève au plus vite.

* * *

Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, Aramis s'étira sous l'édredon. Le matelas semblait plus confortable que de coutume et elle ne s'expliquait pas l'engourdissement de son corps alors qu'elle avait très bien dormi. Son genou frôla une cuisse charnue. Elle sursauta et tenta d'attraper à tâtons l'épée qui reposait toujours au coin de son lit… Pardieu, mais où diable était-elle ?

\- Déjà réveillé ? fit une voix féminine.

Elle tressaillit si vivement au contact d'une main douce sur sa peau qu'elle dégringola au bord du lit et heurta le pommeau d'une rapière glissée sous le sommier. Réveillée par la violence du choc, la jeune femme réalisa que la situation était bien plus effrayante qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle était non seulement dans une pièce inconnue où elle avait partagé la couche d'une femme, mais surtout dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Affalée sur le parquet, totalement nue, ou plutôt totalement nu, elle fixait son entrejambe avec le plus complet ahurissement.

Eh bien, ma petite, tu as longtemps regretté de ne pas être un homme à part entière, il faut croire que le ciel t'a entendue, songea-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Vous vous êtes fait mal, monsieur Athos ?

La question de la femme, nue elle aussi, coupa net le fou rire nerveux qui lui montait aux lèvres… Ce torse robuste et sans adiposité… ces bras vigoureux… ces jambes solides aux muscles saillants… les cicatrices qui marquaient cette peau hâlée… Elle avait soigné assez de blessures sur ce corps de soldat pour le reconnaître. Elle passa les larges paumes d'Athos dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais… Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… Elle nageait en plein cauchemar… Oui, c'était certainement un cauchemar… Elle allait bientôt s'éveiller… Il fallait qu'elle se réveille !

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Les doigts effilés de la femme s'étaient posés sur son épaule et la mousquetaire désorientée dut admettre la réalité, aussi incroyable fût-elle. Ses sensations étaient trop nettes pour être le fruit d'une quelconque chimère… Elle était bel et bien dans le corps d'Athos… Si elle avait soupiré après un utopique rapprochement avec son ténébreux compagnon, elle n'avait pas auguré que ce fût de cette façon !

Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique, se répétait-elle en respirant profondément. Cette situation était pour le moins inhabituelle, mais elle était Aramis. Elle vivait comme un homme depuis huit ans, elle était bien capable de vivre dans la peau d'un homme. Cela était certainement plus simple que le jeu de dupes auquel elle se livrait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la compagnie. Elle devait gérer cela posément, une chose après l'autre… Tout d'abord, il fallait se débarrasser de cette fille. Elle serait plus sereine sans la dernière conquête d'Athos étalant ses formes voluptueuses sous son nez !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait congédié poliment l'importune et était parvenue à enfiler les vêtements d'Athos. Malheureusement, le picotement qui tendait la partie de l'anatomie du mousquetaire qui lui avait fait une si vive impression à son lever lui signifia que le plus dur restait à faire.

Parvenue jusqu'aux latrines, son visage ayant viré au rouge vermillon, elle dut se résoudre à déboutonner le pantalon qu'elle avait mis à grand-peine et à saisir l'organe affecté à l'évacuation de ses voies naturelles. Fixant le mur, elle n'osait considérer la chose en question. C'était déjà bien assez gênant de la tenir entre ses mains ! Et que ses mains fussent celles d'Athos n'arrangeait pas son embarras ! À cet instant, une idée si épouvantable traversa son esprit qu'elle se pétrifia d'horreur. Si elle était dans le corps d'Athos, il était plus que probable qu'Athos fût dans le sien.

Achevant son embarrassante besogne, elle se rhabilla maladroitement et courut aussitôt vers son logis. Dans sa course effrénée, elle heurta plusieurs passants qui, vu sa nouvelle carrure, protestèrent à peine et manqua plus d'une fois de trébucher, peu habituée à un corps aussi puissant et surtout aux maudits escarpins que la coquetterie d'Athos lui imposait. Ne pouvait-il pas porter des bottes comme les autres mousquetaires ? pesta-t-elle.

Arrivant face à sa porte, elle songea qu'Athos aurait bientôt un motif bien plus sérieux pour l'agonir d'injures. Son poing demeurait figé devant la cloison… Bien que les volets fussent clos, il était peu probable qu'il dormît encore. Il était plus matinal qu'elle. Il avait sans doute découvert l'aspect de son compagnon d'armes qu'elle s'était échinée à lui dissimuler depuis huit ans… Cela avait toujours été son pire cauchemar et que cela se déroulât de cette façon était encore plus calamiteux. Qu'avait-elle donc fait au ciel pour mériter un tel châtiment ?… C'était sûrement la sorcière de la veille qui lui avait infligé cette malédiction ! C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle venait en aide à de vieilles inconnues !

Elle examina à nouveau les volets. Elle prenait toujours garde à barricader toutes les issues afin de n'être pas surprise durant son sommeil… Elle n'avait pas anticipé qu'un maléfice l'arracherait à son corps et qu'elle regretterait de ne pouvoir forcer une fenêtre. Résignée, elle frappa. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent interminables puis le battant s'ouvrit sur une Aramis éberluée. Elle avait beau s'y attendre, elle frissonna en se trouvant face à son propre corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? balbutia sa propre voix ahurie.

Elle repoussa son corps dans la maison et ferma aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Les jambes nues, la chemise de nuit largement ouverte, le premier passant aurait aisément surpris son secret.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda son vis-à-vis en saisissant son bras.

\- C'est vous, Athos ?

Elle n'avait nul besoin qu'il répondît, l'expression de son visage était éloquente. Être face à soi-même désorienterait le plus solide des hommes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Athos avec la bouche d'Aramis.

\- Athos, je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive, répondit-elle le plus doucement possible, mais je crois que nous avons été victimes d'un maléfice qui a…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour assimiler elle-même cet incroyable phénomène.

\- Nos corps ont été pour ainsi dire inversés.

\- Que me contez-vous comme sottise ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît impossible, mais il faut nous rendre à l'évidence. À moins que nous soyons tous deux sujets à une hallucination, je suis dans votre corps et vous dans le mien.

La bouche entrouverte, Athos la dévisagea sans un mot puis il écarta une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son front.

\- Aramis…

La jeune femme frémit. Si c'était ses propres yeux qui l'examinaient avec dureté, elle reconnut le regard d'Athos. Aux nuages sombres qui obscurcissaient ses pupilles, elle sut que l'orage qu'elle avait si longtemps redouté allait s'abattre sur elle.

\- N'auriez-vous pas omis de me révéler un petit détail ?


	3. Face-à-face

**Chapitre 3 : Face-à-face**

\- J'attends vos brillantes explications, Aramis ! déclara Athos d'une voix glaciale. Qu'est-ce _cela_ : le fruit d'un sortilège ou celui d'une monstrueuse supercherie ?

Ses yeux étaient un kaléidoscope de fureur. Ce disant, il désignait ses seins à demi-dénudés par l'échancrure de la chemise.

\- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis une femme.

\- Une femme ! tonna-t-il aiguillonné par la tranquillité de l'être qui occupait son corps. Une menteuse ! Une sorcière plutôt ! Ce maléfice est sans doute votre fait ! Cela ne vous suffisait pas de tromper le monde depuis près d'une décennie, il fallait que vous preniez possession du corps d'un de vos amis !

\- Cessez ces divagations, Athos ! Si j'avais le pouvoir de changer de corps, croyez-vous que j'aurais passé ces huit dernières années à vous cacher le mien ? En outre, si j'avais voulu avoir le corps d'un autre, j'aurais choisi celui d'un inconnu !

\- Vous imaginez-vous que je sois encore dupe de vos mensonges ?

\- J'imagine que vous avez conservé votre intelligence faute de vos attributs masculins !

Le mousquetaire devait reconnaître que les arguments de cette usurpatrice se tenaient, mais la rage qui bouillonnait dans son âme l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui le tourmentait le plus entre l'inconcevable trahison de l'ami à qui il avait confié sa vie et le fait d'être emprisonné dans ce corps si… Que diable allait-il faire de ce buste aux rondeurs importunes ? D'autant qu'anatomiquement, cette fourbe travestie était une femme tout à fait normale… Elle lui avait volé sa virilité !

Alors qu'il se détournait de l'image de son propre corps habité par ce serpent femelle, son visage se refléta dans le miroir de l'entrée. Son poing s'écrasa aussitôt sur un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru haïr un jour.

\- Athos !

Elle tenta de saisir sa main ensanglantée où s'étaient fichés des éclats de verre.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria-t-il.

L'écartant brutalement, il disparut dans la chambre.

Les lèvres serrées, la jeune femme s'accroupit pour ramasser les bris de glace qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait besoin d'être seul… et elle aussi. Derrière son calme apparent, elle était dans le même état que ce miroir brisé. Elle avait perdu Athos. Elle ne pouvait guère s'illusionner sur la rage avec laquelle il s'était attaqué à son reflet ni sur le dégoût qui avait marqué ses traits quand il l'avait repoussée. Il la haïssait. Huit années passées côte à côte ne pesaient pas lourd face à son seul mensonge. Bien qu'elle se fût attendue à une telle réaction, la douleur lacérait son cœur… Mais elle se serait fait écorcher vive plutôt que de lui révéler sa souffrance. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle n'avait pas usurpé sa place dans la compagnie. Il pouvait lui retirer son affection, il serait forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait amplement mérité sa casaque. Elle ferait face sans faillir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il pourrait la vilipender autant qu'il le voulait, jamais elle ne plierait. Quoi qu'il pensât, elle était un mousquetaire, et jamais elle ne laisserait transparaître un signe de faiblesse devant lui. Elle ne lui donnerait pas la moindre raison de la mépriser.

* * *

Elle frappa un coup sur le battant et sans attendre de réponse, pénétra dans la chambre avec des linges propres et une petite bassine d'eau. Athos était prostré sur le lit arrachant avec ses dents les éclats du miroir enfoncés dans sa chair.

\- Fichez le camp !

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle avec douceur. Il faut soigner votre main…

\- Il s'agit de votre main ! Craignez-vous donc que de vilaines cicatrices ne les défigurent ? Vous n'auriez pas dû entrer au service du roi dans ce cas ! Elles sont déjà bien abîmées. On dirait des mains de paysanne !

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, elle saisit son poignet et commença à nettoyer ses plaies. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle apprécia de posséder la force d'Athos, sans cela, elle n'aurait certainement pas réussi lui imposer ce traitement. Elle déchanta bien vite quand elle tenta de retirer les derniers fragments de verre de sa peau. Peu habituée à de si grandes mains, ses gestes étaient malhabiles et incertains. Athos la traita plus d'une fois d'empotée avant qu'elle ne parvînt à venir à bout de ses entailles.

\- Je sais que la situation est des plus inhabituelles, mais nous n'allons pas rester ici toute la journée, fit la jeune femme en finissant de panser ses doigts. Nous sommes déjà en retard pour nous rendre à notre compagnie…

\- _Notre_ compagnie ? Vous n'avez rien à faire chez les mousquetaires ! Il n'est pas question que je cautionne votre supercherie ! Vous imaginez le scandale si l'on découvrait la vérité ! Vous nous ridiculisez tous !

\- Je vous ridiculise ! fulmina Aramis. Comment osez-vous prétendre une telle perfidie ? Citez-moi une seule action dans laquelle j'ai démérité ! Ai-je jamais manqué à mon devoir de mousquetaire ? Ai-je jamais montré de la lâcheté dans l'exercice de ma charge ? Ai-je…

\- Une femme ne sera jamais un soldat ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres… Ainsi il réduisait sa vie au service de la couronne à néant. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli ne comptait plus pour lui.

\- Sauf que pour le moment, c'est vous qui êtes une femme ! lui rétorqua-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps durera ce phénomène. Il est possible que vous réintégriez votre corps demain comme dans un an ! Si vous préférez rester terré ici en attendant que cela s'achève, faites donc ! Moi je vous laisse, mon capitaine m'attend.

Athos ne se donna pas la peine d'étouffer les jurons qui lui montèrent aux lèvres et Aramis put admirer toute l'étendue de son vocabulaire fleuri... Elle se surprit à espérer que cet échange de corps durât assez longtemps pour calmer la morgue de son compagnon. Malheureusement, il était probable qu'une année entière n'y suffît pas.

\- Je n'ai guère le choix, finit-il par concéder, je dois jouer le jeu... Mais je vous jure que vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, Aramis ! Maintenant, si vous aviez l'obligeance de me dire où vous rangez vos vêtements, je vous en serai reconnaissant.

\- Je vais vous en chercher.

Alors qu'elle revenait une chemise et un pantalon sous le bras, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. Elle ou plus exactement son corps se tenait au milieu de la chambre totalement nu… Cependant, si c'était son corps qui s'affichait dans le plus simple appareil, le regard goguenard qui la narguait était bien celui d'Athos.

\- Pourquoi rougissez-vous comme une pucelle, jeune homme ? railla-t-il. Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que vous voyez une femme nue.

\- Habillez-vous ! fit-elle froidement en jetant ses frusques sur le lit.

\- Attendez ! Que dois-je faire de ces excroissances ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- À votre avis ? maugréa Aramis en désignant une longue bande blanche. Entourez-vous le torse avec ça !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel enveloppement, il serait plus sage que vous m'y aidiez… Ce serait dommage qu'un de nos compagnons découvre ces rondeurs.

\- Ce serait effectivement fâcheux pour celui qui est emprisonné dans ce corps.

\- Il ne le sera peut-être pas longtemps.

Leurs regards aussi acérés le fer d'une rapière se défiaient. Serrant les poings, Aramis lui concéda ce duel.

Tout en sanglant ce buste qui demeurait le sien malgré cet étrange échange, la jeune femme évitait de se tourner vers la psyché. Certes, cette scène n'avait rien de romantique, leurs mines étaient sinistres et Athos ne touchait pas réellement sa peau, mais l'image des mains d'Athos sur ses épaules et ses seins bouleversait trop son cœur amoureux pour qu'elle osât s'y attarder.

\- Vous manquez de douceur, se moquait-il. À croire que vous manipulez le corps d'une femme pour la première fois ! Je vous prierai d'être un peu plus délicat à présent que vous utilisez mes mains, je ne voudrais pas passer pour un maladroit aux yeux des femmes.

\- Je m'en voudrais de vous compromettre auprès des dames, persifla-t-elle.

Quand elle eut terminé sa besogne, Athos acheva de se vêtir.

\- Attendez-moi quelques minutes dehors, murmura-t-il soudainement embarrassé.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore ? grogna Aramis les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai besoin de me soulager ! Vous êtes satisfaite ! Alors, attendez-moi dehors !

La jeune femme eut le bon goût de sortir sans demander son reste… Même après toutes ces années, certains aspects de la psychologie des hommes demeuraient un mystère. La nudité ne posait aucun problème à son compagnon, mais la seule idée d'uriner accroupi le gênait au plus haut point. L'orgueil masculin avait de curieux objets ! Pour ce qu'elle avait pu en juger depuis ce matin, debout, ce n'était pas la panacée ! Il fallait prendre garde à ne pas éclabousser souliers et haut-de-chausses ! Dire qu'elle devrait faire cela plusieurs fois par jour… Elle rougit en songeant à l'organe qu'elle allait devoir apprivoiser.

\- Allons-y ! déclara Athos en surgissant derrière elle. Nous sommes déjà très en retard !


	4. Premier jour

**Chapitre 4 : Premier jour**

Le chemin jusqu'à la demeure du capitaine de Tréville fut des plus maussades, les deux mousquetaires s'étant tous deux emmurés dans un silence qu'Aramis ne rompit que quand ils aperçurent le portique.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que personne n'ait vent de ce qui nous arrive. Pour cela, il nous faut jouer cette comédie jusqu'au bout, je suis Athos et vous êtes Aramis.

\- Je pourrais difficilement oublier cette chose qui m'oppresse la poitrine ! maugréa Athos.

\- Dites-vous qu'un corset aurait été pire !

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon lui lança un regard assassin.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cour, Porthos accourut à leur rencontre :

\- Enfin ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter !

\- Le réveil a été quelque peu mouvementé ce matin, fit Aramis.

\- Je crois surtout que la nuit a été agitée, lui dit son ami d'un air entendu. Alors cette danseuse ?

\- Ma foi, elle méritait le détour ! déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire forcé. Elle est aussi souple dans une chambre que sur une scène !

Tandis que Porthos éclatait d'un rire tonitruant, un violent coup de coude heurta son dos.

\- Évitez ces remarques de butor ! lui murmura Athos à l'oreille. Un gentilhomme doit respecter l'intimité d'une femme, fût-elle la dernière des putains ! Je n'ai aucun besoin de prouver ma virilité par de grossières rodomontades !

\- Que marmonnez-vous encore, Aramis ? demanda Porthos en empoignant le bras d'Athos comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Seriez-vous jaloux de la dernière conquête de notre ami ? Je suppose que vous avez passé la nuit à lire un de vos ouvrages abscons.

\- Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? répondit Athos les lèvres serrées.

\- Ah Aramis ! Il faudra un jour que je prenne en main votre vie sentimentale !

\- Je crains que ça ne devienne nécessaire ! dit le mousquetaire, les yeux rivés sur une Aramis embarrassée.

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama Porthos en tapant joyeusement l'épaule de son compagnon.

Athos poussa un gémissement de douleur, et le corps gracile dans lequel il était enfermé bascula en avant, rattrapé in extremis par son propre bras… enfin par le bras qui avait été le sien jusqu'à cet échange… Palsambleu, il y avait de quoi perdre la tête !

\- Aramis, qu'avez-vous ?

\- Rien... Je m'étais un peu luxé l'épaule, hier soir.

Il lui semblait plutôt qu'on lui avait fracassé l'omoplate. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda si les marques d'affection du colosse étaient toujours aussi douloureuses pour la frêle jeune femme, mais il était bien trop furieux contre elle pour s'en attendrir.

\- Comme toujours, vous ne contrôlez pas votre force, mon cher Porthos, ajouta D'Artagnan qui s'était porté à leur niveau. Allons, dépêchons-nous mes amis ! Vous êtes très en retard et le capitaine nous attend avec impatience.

* * *

Après les réprimandes d'usage, Monsieur de Tréville leur annonça que le roi avait décidé d'organiser un grand bal au Louvre le lundi suivant. Les mousquetaires étaient chargés de la sécurité des festivités et leur capitaine souhaitait qu'ils s'entraînassent d'arrache-pied jusqu'à dimanche. Il comptait sur ses quatre meilleurs éléments pour galvaniser ses hommes.

Aramis n'eut pas grand mal à apprivoiser son nouveau corps. Bien sûr, elle dut apprendre à contrôler sa nouvelle force et manqua d'assommer par inadvertance quelques jeunes mousquetaires, toutefois à part quelques couacs, elle s'en tira fort bien… Ce n'était certes pas un exploit. Ce corps était parfait pour un soldat : fort, robuste mais sans lourdeur. Si elle avait perdu un peu de légèreté dans ses mouvements, elle n'était pas dépourvue de souplesse et possédait à présent une telle vigueur… Décidément, Athos était taillé pour les combats !

De son côté, l'homme eut de bien plus grandes difficultés. Il se sentait si faible dans cette enveloppe féminine ! Ses coups n'avaient aucune puissance et son énergie s'épuisait vite… Dès le midi, ses muscles furent si engourdis que chaque mouvement lui était douloureux. Ses compagnons étaient stupéfaits. En huit ans, Porthos n'avait jamais vu Aramis ferrailler aussi mal. Même un jeune aspirant parvint à le désarmer ! Le colosse aurait sans doute raillé une si pitoyable exhibition si celle-ci ne l'avait autant inquiétée. Aramis n'était pas lui-même depuis ce matin. Non seulement il se battait comme une femme, mais en plus, il était sombre et renfrogné et paraissait s'être querellé avec Athos.

La vraie Aramis quant à elle fulminait intérieurement. Si au début elle avait été plutôt indulgente considérant qu'Athos devait s'acclimater à sa nouvelle constitution, au bout de quelques duels, elle ne voyait plus que dans cette médiocrité apparente qu'une volonté de sabotage.

Aussi quand dès la fin de la journée, Athos décréta qu'il préférait rentrer se reposer afin d'être plus en forme le lendemain, elle se proposa de le raccompagner. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle donna libre-cours à sa colère :

\- Vous êtes satisfait, je suppose ! En quelques heures, vous m'avez couvert de ridicule aux yeux de la compagnie !

\- Épargnez-moi vos remontrances ! répondit-il sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas responsable de la faiblesse de votre constitution ! Vous n'êtes pas faite pour être soldat ! Votre corps n'a pas assez de force…

\- Mon corps n'est pas responsable de votre déconfiture d'aujourd'hui ! suffoqua Aramis. J'ai toujours été une femme, cela ne m'a pas empêché d'imposer le respect à tous mes adversaires.

\- Vous avez réussi à nous mystifier par Dieu sait quels artifices, mais je n'ai pas votre talent dans le mensonge !

\- Vous savez très bien qu'au combat, il n'y a pas de place pour les artifices !… Cette situation n'est facile ni pour vous ni pour moi alors faites un effort, pardieu !

\- Comment osez-vous nous comparer ? Je fais l'effort de taire votre supercherie tandis que vous héritez d'un organisme parfait à tout point de vue !

\- La modestie vous étouffe à ce que je vois !… Écoutez Athos, reprit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Personne ne connaît mieux que vous ma façon de combattre, vous savez comment j'attaque, mes parades et mes feintes n'ont nul secret pour vous, vous devriez être capable de les imiter.

\- Il faut croire qu'en femme, je ne suis qu'un incapable ! Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais vous voir arborer mon visage m'est des plus pénible et je souhaiterais rentrer chez moi !

\- Chez moi, vous voulez dire, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Qu'importe l'endroit pourvu que vous n'y soyez pas !

* * *

Malheureusement pour Athos, il ne pouvait guère éviter le visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Chaque fois qu'il regardait ses mains ou qu'une mèche de cheveux blonds tombait sur son front, il pensait à l'ami qui l'avait si cruellement dupé. D'autant qu'entouré des objets familiers d'Aramis, il sentait la présence autour de lui.

En se servant un verre d'un bourgogne qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine, il tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de son esprit. En une journée, tout était devenu si confus… Aramis, son ami, son presque frère… Une femme ? Cette seule idée était aussi absurde que cet invraisemblable échange de corps. Comment un être avec lequel il avait tout partagé depuis près d'une décennie avait-il pu se jouer de lui de la sorte ? À qui pourrait-il se fier si même Aramis l'avait trahi ? Si son compagnon avait été un relapse, un criminel, cela aurait été plus facile à comprendre, mais une femme… C'était comme si tout l'univers vacillait sur ses bases.

Jusqu'à ce matin, tout était clair et bien ordonné. Les femmes étaient belles, gracieuses et délicates et les hommes forts et intrépides. Depuis qu'il avait mis sa vie au service du roi, les femmes n'avaient guère plus d'importance pour Athos que comme un nécessaire mais futile divertissement. S'il appréciait sans conteste la couche d'une séduisante créature, rien ne comptait plus pour lui que la profonde amitié virile qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons. Forgée par moult combats, tant par les rires et les joies partagées que par la douleur et le sang, cette relation fraternelle, franche et simple, était plus précieuse que leur vie même. Sous le feu d'une bataille, l'homme à vos côtés était souvent le seul rempart entre la survie et le trépas. Il devait être plus fiable qu'un frère… Une femme n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde !

Pourtant il avait beau le nier de toutes ses forces, il avait trop d'honnêteté pour ignorer qu'Aramis était un des meilleurs soldats du royaume… Comment une femme, jolie de surcroît, était-elle parvenue à ce niveau ? Cela dépassait l'entendement ! Tout charmant qu'il fût, ce corps n'offrait aucune aptitude particulière au maniement des armes, et cependant, il avait vaincu les meilleurs bretteurs de Paris. Vidant un nouveau verre, Athos soupira. Cette fille avait raison, pesta-t-il. Au combat, il n'y avait pas de place pour les artifices. Si elle avait réussi à faire de cette chair fragile une arme de guerre, il devait être capable de faire de même ! Il était tout de même plus intelligent qu'une drôlesse !

Bien sûr, cela le gênait de soutenir ainsi cette comédie. Néanmoins, tant qu'il serait dans ce corps, il ne pourrait s'éloigner d'Aramis. En outre, si le secret de la jeune femme était découvert, il s'en suivrait un scandale si épouvantable qu'il éclabousserait de ridicule toute l'armée française. Athos avait un sens du devoir chevillé au corps, et quels que fussent ses sentiments, il ne prendrait pas le risque de compromettre la compagnie des mousquetaires en dévoilant la vérité. Il devait donc tenir son rôle du mieux possible. Cependant en quelques heures d'un mauvais entraînement, il était recru de fatigue… comment diable cette bougresse faisait-elle ? Il était encore trop furieux contre elle pour se demander pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, mais bien malgré lui un début de respect perçait sa colère.


	5. De nouvelles difficultés

**Chapitre 5 : De nouvelles difficultés**

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent l'horizon, Aramis renonça à l'idée de dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Son cœur broyé de douleur ne l'avait pas laissée en repos un seul instant. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard furieux d'Athos. Dans le silence de la nuit, les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de la quitter résonnaient inlassablement : « N'importe où pourvu que vous n'y soyez pas ! » Leur amitié ne survivrait-elle donc pas à la révélation de son secret ?

Elle écarta les draps et se leva. Il ne servait à rien de se torturer de la sorte. Elle avait toujours su que la vérité éclaterait un jour et cela aurait pu plus mal se passer. Si cet échange de corps était perturbant, il obligeait son camarade à accepter, du moins provisoirement, qu'une femme fût mousquetaire. Pour l'instant, elle avait surtout besoin de se débarbouiller.

Après avoir fait chauffer une bassine d'eau, elle se mouilla le visage. Bien que ses paupières et ses joues fussent creusées de fatigue, ses traits nobles et virils étaient toujours aussi beaux, songea-t-elle en se mirant dans le miroir. Elle effleura ses lèvres chaudes… Comme elle aurait aimé les sentir sur sa peau…

Elle retira sa chemise. Ce corps superbe n'était plus couvert que d'un simple pantalon. Elle était seule dans cette maison et l'occasion de l'admirer de tout son saoul ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Elle avait si souvent rêvé de sentir ces bras vigoureux autour de sa taille, de se blottir au creux de cette large épaule… Son véritable corps paraissait si frêle face à ce torse puissant. Emprisonnée dans cet étau de muscles, elle n'aurait plus été un soldat mais juste une femme éperdue d'amour… Tout ceci n'était qu'une chimère cependant tandis qu'elle s'aspergeait abondamment, son esprit s'aventurait dans ces folles contrées. Un doigt glissa sur sa poitrine. Cette peau ferme au hâle si attirant était également si douce… Athos était certainement aussi doué comme amant que comme soldat, se disait-elle alors qu'une agréable chaleur se répandait dans son ventre. Fixant les longues mains du mousquetaire, elle imaginait les tendres caresses qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer. Il savait si bien mêler force et délicatesse… Non ! Elle devait oublier cette toquade ! Malheureusement, un seul regard sur le reflet du miroir fit s'évaporer cette résolution. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur le corps du soldat avaient imbibé le pantalon qui formait comme une seconde peau sur une musculature étourdissante.

Avant que le désir ait totalement assombri ses prunelles, elle remarqua que la culotte bombait de manière surprenante… bien plus que de coutume. La curiosité fut plus forte que sa gêne, d'autant qu'après une journée dans la peau d'Athos, elle avait dû souvent utiliser l'organe en question. Malgré cela, elle ne put contenir un sursaut en le découvrant. S'il avait toujours eu une taille des plus honorables, là cela dépassait l'entendement. Le membre s'était durci et tenait à présent en équilibre en pointant vers le haut. La femme occupant ce corps s'empourpra aussitôt… Était-ce donc ainsi qu'apparaissait la virilité d'Athos possédé par le désir ? C'était insensé ! Ce corps réagissait au désir qu'elle éprouvait en le contemplant !

Des coups retentirent sur le battant de l'entrée.

\- Aramis, c'est moi ! fit sa propre voix derrière la porte.

Elle se pétrifia d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir à Athos dans cet état ! Elle repassa rapidement sa chemise.

\- J'arrive dans un instant !

Tudieu, mais comment refermer ce pantalon ? Elle connaissait assez les hommes pour ne pas ignorer que cette partie de leur anatomie était des plus sensibles. Il lui fallait manœuvrer avec une infinie délicatesse pour ne pas se blesser… Pourquoi diable cette chose ne prenait-elle pas sa taille initiale ? Cette tension devenait même douloureuse.

\- Ouvrez donc !

En espérant que la chemise dissimulerait cette embarrassante protubérance, Aramis accueillit enfin son compagnon.

\- Désolé de venir si tôt, dit-il en pénétrant dans l'entrée, il fallait que je vous parle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera cette situation, mais si vous tenez à votre place dans la compagnie, vous allez devoir m'aider. Il ne me suffit pas d'être dans votre peau pour me battre comme vous, je dois penser comme vous. Pour tout… Pardieu, qu'avez-vous ? s'interrompit-il.

Athos la détaillait avec inquiétude. Depuis la veille, tout était devenu incertain au sujet de l'ami qu'il avait cru connaître par cœur. Cependant, ce comportement était des plus inhabituels de la part d'Aramis. Homme ou Femme, elle n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant quiconque. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sans cette fierté indomptable qui rayonnait dans son regard… Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vif et ses doigts trituraient nerveusement les ourlets de sa chemise comme si elle espérait l'agrandir… Puis il remarqua la saillie qu'elle tentait maladroitement de cacher. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, vous découvrez les joies de la virilité, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Allez-y, moquez-vous ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui mêlait la honte et la mauvaise humeur. Mais dites-moi, comment on arrête ça !

Bien malgré lui, Athos ne put s'empêcher de la trouver étrangement touchante en cet instant. Bien qu'elle fût dans un corps des plus virils, cette gêne la révélait plus féminine que jamais. Il était singulier qu'une femme ayant vécu si longtemps dans l'univers licencieux d'une caserne fût aussi innocente face à cette manifestation du désir masculin. En dépit de toute sa rancœur à son égard, il n'eut alors aucune envie d'accentuer son malaise.

\- Avez-vous déjà imaginé notre cher Cardinal dans son plus simple appareil ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Seigneur, non ! s'écria-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Fermez les yeux et essayez de le visualiser ainsi… N'omettez aucun détail ! Pensez à son corps maigre, à sa peau blafarde…

La méthode était pour le moins incongrue, pourtant cela semblait fonctionner. À mesure que l'affreux tableau se dessinait dans son esprit, la douleur de son bas-ventre se faisait moins vive.

\- Tant que vous y êtes, imaginez ce brave Jussac à ses côtés, et tout aussi dévêtu !

L'image était des plus effroyables et l'effet radical. Le volumineux organe avait repris une taille décente.

\- Je vous remercie, bafouilla-t-elle en fixant le parquet.

\- Bah, si vous devez rester un homme quelque temps, il faut bien que vous appreniez à maîtriser _cela_…

\- Que vouliez-vous de si bonne heure ? grogna la jeune femme.

\- Comme je vous le disais, alors que vous étiez préoccupée par vos érections matinales, si vous souhaitez que je tienne correctement votre rôle, il va falloir que vous m'y aidiez. Je dois comprendre comment vous réfléchissez pendant un combat… Que les choses soient claires, Aramis, ajouta-t-il, je n'approuve pas la comédie que vous m'imposez. Mais la découverte de votre secret serait encore désastreuse, je ne veux pas que quiconque soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Ils parvinrent en salle d'entraînement alors que leurs compagnons s'éveillaient encore dans leurs demeures.

Ils s'affairaient depuis deux heures sans qu'Athos ne progressât réellement quand Monsieur de Tréville convoqua Aramis. La mousquetaire vit donc avec appréhension l'homme qui avait son apparence se diriger vers le bureau de leur capitaine.

\- Bonjour, Aramis, commença-t-il quand ils furent seuls. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, êtes-vous souffrante depuis hier ?

Athos contint un sursaut… Ainsi leur capitaine connaissait le secret de la jeune femme. Ce chef sage et réfléchi avait engagé une femme dans sa compagnie ! Il n'ignorait pas que cela pourrait détruire le prestige de toute la garde royale ! Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Je vous prie de me répondre ! tonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas aveugle, jeune fille ! Vous n'avez jamais été aussi mauvaise ! Tout le monde peut avoir des moments de faiblesse, mais vous ne pouvez vous permettre que ce soit en public. Certains ont même murmuré que vous vous étiez battu comme une femme ! Vous imaginez ce qu'il adviendrait de nous si on prenait cette phrase au sérieux !

\- Capitaine…

\- Vous n'êtes pas un simple mousquetaire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être médiocre et vous le savez bien ! Si vous n'êtes pas en état de donner le meilleur de vous-même, rentrez chez vous ! Si vous êtes venue pour nous infliger le même spectacle qu'hier, je préfère vous mettre aux arrêts jusqu'au bal de Sa Majesté ! Cela sera plus raisonnable pour chacun d'entre nous…

Imperceptiblement, les poings d'Athos s'étaient serrés à l'énoncé de cette diatribe. Il en oubliait presque qu'elle s'adressait à Aramis et non à lui. Une femme soldat aurait accepté que son supérieur fût plus exigeant avec elle qu'avec aucun autre soldat, mais, quel que fût le corps qui l'enveloppait, Athos était un homme. Il n'acceptait pas d'être sanctionné de façon si arbitraire.

\- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, punissez-vous Porthos quand ses excès de ripaille alourdissent ses mouvements ?

\- Cessez ce jeu, Aramis ! Vous n'êtes pas un combattant comme les autres !… J'ai pris de gros risques en faisant de vous un mousquetaire… et vous également ! Le moindre signe de faiblesse peut vous être fatal ! Si je suis aussi sévère avec vous, c'est pour vous protéger !

\- Dans ces conditions, il serait plus sage que vous m'accordiez une journée de repos afin que je reprenne des forces, déclara Athos d'un ton sec où perçait son irritation. Aujourd'hui, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos exigences.

\- Fort bien ! déclara Tréville les sourcils froncés. Si demain, vous n'avez pas recouvré votre habileté, je vous mettrai aux arrêts de rigueur !

Frémissant d'une colère indistincte, l'homme dans le corps d'Aramis se retira.


	6. Comprendre ?

**Chapitre 6 : Comprendre ?**

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand Athos revint à la demeure d'Aramis. La jeune femme l'attendait assise sur l'escalier de pierre le visage tendu d'angoisse.

\- Où aviez-vous disparu ?

\- Craignez-vous que je fasse des folies avec votre corps ? répliqua le mousquetaire d'un ton railleur.

\- Vous êtes parti du bureau du capitaine sans un mot et personne ne vous a vu depuis ce matin !

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai jamais trahi votre confiance, alors n'employez pas ce ton accusateur avec moi ! Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, préparez-moi un bain bien chaud, sinon disparaissez !

\- Fort bien ! fit Aramis les joues empourprées. Je reviendrai demain matin !

Alors qu'elle partait, Athos songeait qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain. Il serait réduit à le préparer lui-même.

Après son entrevue avec le capitaine, il s'était retiré dans de vieilles ruines aux abords de Paris et avait entrepris d'apprivoiser ce corps qu'il espérait provisoire. Il avait fini par en découvrir quelques qualités. Sa légèreté lui conférait une souplesse hors du commun. Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, il était parvenu à effectuer des pirouettes dignes d'un acrobate. Il commençait à comprendre de quelle façon Aramis palliait son manque de force brute. Chaque coup devait être calculé au millimètre près… Par bonheur, il était aussi habile que la travestie, il réussirait à donner le change.

Cependant alors qu'il immergeait ses muscles fourbus dans le baquet d'eau fumante, il ne pouvait comprendre qu'une femme s'imposât des exercices aussi pénibles pour mener une vie d'artifices. C'était un incommensurable gâchis d'user d'un corps pareil pour des combats ! Malgré quelques cicatrices, sa peau de lys était parfaite. Sa silhouette élancée méritait bien mieux qu'un sévère uniforme… sans parler de ses affreuses bandes ! Bien des femmes auraient rêvé d'un buste alliant si joliment rondeur et fermeté, pourquoi celle-ci le martyrisait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi refusait-elle son destin de femme ? Elle était belle. Elle ne manquait ni d'intelligence ni d'esprit, elle aurait pu avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds. Pourquoi risquer sa vie en jouant les soldats ?

La justice n'avait aucune pitié pour les femmes travesties. Si Aramis tombait entre ses mains, elle aurait de la chance de s'en tirer avec une peine de prison et des coups de fouet… Sans oublier le risque constant d'être découverte par des ennemis. Elle avait été bien des fois capturée par des forbans. Athos n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui serait advenu si une canaille comme le Masque de Fer avait connu la vérité… Passé son premier mouvement d'humeur, il avait compris l'intransigeance du capitaine avec sa mousquetaire. Le moindre moment de faiblesse pouvait la conduire sur l'échafaud ! Pourquoi s'exposer à un tel péril pour une existence rude où elle devait mentir même à ses compagnons les plus proches ?

Athos n'avait pas un caractère vindicatif. Il aurait voulu haïr cette femme qui l'avait tant trompé ces huit dernières années, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il se trouvait même ridicule de ne pas l'avoir percée à jour plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il l'avait contemplée sans ses défroques de soldat, cela paraissait tellement évident ! Même en faisant abstraction de ce corps trop gracile pour être masculin, comment n'avait-il pas remarqué l'extrême délicatesse de ses traits, la pâleur de son teint, le faste de sa chevelure dorée ? Certes le caractère d'Aramis était aux antipodes de tout ce qui faisait la nature féminine. Ses prunelles franches où brûlait un feu incandescent semblaient bien incapables de se livrer à ces œillades doucereuses dont les femmes étaient expertes. Intrépide à la limite de l'inconscience, elle se jetait dans les dangers avec une énergie et un courage qu'il devait qualifier de virils. Son vocabulaire fleuri aurait suffi à faire rougir une marchande de la halle… Néanmoins, il avait dû être bien aveugle pour ignorer la femme derrière le flamboyant combattant.

S'extirpant du baquet, il s'enveloppa dans une longue serviette. Il voulait comprendre. Il en avait besoin !… Sans doute eut-il été facile d'interroger Aramis, mais si sa hargne à son égard s'était estompée, il n'était pas prêt de lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance. Il avait tout partagé avec elle pendant près d'une décennie : les moments de peine comme les moments de joie. Il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter. Ils étaient souvent restés seuls des heures durant que ce fût pendant des gardes ou des heures de détente, conversant comme des frères… et pas à une seule minute, elle n'avait daigné lui avouer son secret. Il ne croirait plus aucune de ses paroles.

Il comptait profiter du temps passé dans ce corps pour explorer au maximum les mystères de la travestie. Passant négligemment une chemise et un pantalon propres, il entreprit d'examiner sa demeure… Après tout, s'il devait vivre dans la peau de cette femme un certain temps, il devait en apprendre davantage à son sujet, prétexta-t-il pour excuser son indiscrétion.

Les placards s'avèrent bien peu loquaces sur leur propriétaire. Il trouva bien une robe cachée au fond de la penderie, mais tout au plus lui révéla-t-elle la sobriété et le peu de goût pour les fanfreluches de la jeune mousquetaire… ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant de la part d'une femme militaire.

La bibliothèque ne fut guère plus instructive. Les aventures des géants de Rabelais, _Les Essais_ de Montaigne, quelques recueils de poèmes dont une belle édition des œuvres de Villon, une traduction du _Roland Furieux_ et du _Don Quichotte_, ainsi que des ouvrages en latin dont une Bible, une vieille édition de _la Légende dorée_ et_ l'Utopia_ de Thomas More… Athos ne faisait que reconnaître dans ce choix l'intelligence aiguisée de son ami, ce caractère où l'héroïsme se mêlait à une ironie mordante. De même dans l'ameublement simple et soigné de la maison, il ne voyait nulle trace de cette femme inconnue… Partout, il ne retrouvait que le seul de ses camarades en qui il avait trouvé un esprit qui répondait au sien. Aramis était le seul être avec lesquels il pouvait à la fois chevaucher jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, ripailler tout en échangeant les plaisanteries des plus grivoises et disserter des heures durant sur la philosophie d'Érasme…

Puis, il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher où il s'était éveillé la veille. Il désespérait de ne rien trouver d'éclairant sur cette femme énigmatique quand un éclat doré l'attira vers le lit. Un bijou était suspendu au chevet. Très doucement, Athos saisit le pendentif qui scintillait au bout d'une chaîne en or pur. Bien que la pierre fut brisée, on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou précieux. Le visage d'une toute jeune fille se dessinait au cœur du sautoir. Il la reconnut instantanément. Elle était à peine plus âgée quand elle avait rejoint les mousquetaires. Comme c'était étrange… C'était le portrait d'une jouvencelle tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable. Elle avait la mine d'une pure et chaste aristocrate de vieille souche provinciale… Rien ne semblait la destiner à une vie de combat. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser une si adorable créature à mener une telle existence ?

Tout en serrant le portrait dans sa paume, Athos se laissa tomber sur l'édredon. Décidément, il n'y comprenait rien ! Plus il essayait de cerner cette femme, plus elle lui paraissait insaisissable…

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un coup phénoménal ébranla la porte d'entrée faisant vibrer les murs.

\- ARAMIS ! fit une voix tonitruante.

Athos étouffa un juron. Porthos n'avait-il pas la moindre considération pour le voisinage de ses amis ?

\- Aramis ! criait toujours le colosse. Répondez ou je défonce la porte !

\- Je suis là ! Ne faites pas tant de bruit ! dit Athos en courant dans l'entrée.

\- Enfin ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Ne disparaissez plus de la sorte !… À présent, venez me rejoindre ! Je meurs de faim et il n'y a rien de plus triste que de manger seul.

\- Je suis las, je voudrais me coucher…

\- Que nenni ! Vous vous reposerez bien davantage devant un bon bordeaux !

\- Porthos… soupira-t-il.

\- Allez ! Athos est introuvable et D'Artagnan roucoule encore avec sa dulcinée ! Si vous ne venez pas, je vais mourir d'inanition !

Ce vorace capricieux serait bien capable de le traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à la taverne s'il n'avait pas gain de cause. Athos glissa le pendentif dans sa poche et attrapa rapidement une bande de tissu pour enserrer du mieux possible le buste d'Aramis. Après tout, il ne cracherait pas sur une bonne bouteille.

\- Je m'habille et j'arrive ! Je sortais de mon bain !

\- Ouvrez-moi ! grogna Porthos. Nous sommes entre hommes, pardieu !

Entre hommes certes… grognait Athos qui étouffait presque sous cette sangle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait Porthos sur le perron.

\- Dépêchez-nous ! Je suis affamé !

Tandis qu'une main gigantesque le poussait dans la rue, Athos se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il était temps que cette malédiction s'achevât. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps d'être emprisonné dans un corps aussi léger !


	7. Être un homme

**Chapitre 7 : Être un homme**

Aramis repoussa la bouteille vide sur la table. Combien de litres de vin ce corps supporterait-il avant qu'un début d'ivresse n'obscurcît son esprit ?… Elle n'était pas une fragile créature. Elle ne se laissait pas assaillir par le désespoir. Chaque fois que les griffes du malheur avaient tenté de la broyer, elle avait fait front. Il en serait toujours ainsi… seulement ce soir, elle était lasse.

Elle avait passé des heures à rechercher la mendiante qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle voulait que cette comédie prît fin. Elle savait bien que dès qu'elle aurait réintégré son corps, Athos exigerait qu'elle quitte la compagnie, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Si elle avait perdu son amitié, les « Un pour tous et tous pour un » n'avaient plus aucun sens. Le mousquetaire disparaîtrait pour devenir un soldat anonyme dans les armées du roi.

N'étant pas parvenue à retrouver cette vieille sorcière, elle s'était résignée à noyer sa tristesse dans cette taverne où elle avait tant de fois festoyé avec ses camarades. Elle ne supportait plus d'habiter ce corps qu'elle rêvait d'aimer. Dès qu'elle contemplait ces mains belles et fortes, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine… À chaque fois qu'elle avait espéré un adoucissement de la morgue d'Athos, elle avait essuyé de nouvelles rebuffades.

D'un signe de tête, elle commanda une nouvelle bouteille. Le corps d'Athos supportait trop bien l'alcool ! pesta-t-elle. Quelle ironie ! Elle avait passé huit ans à prendre garde de ne pas boire au point de perdre le contrôle de ses actes et à présent qu'elle pouvait s'adonner sans danger à la soûlerie, elle demeurait désespérément lucide.

\- Vous êtes bien sombre, ce soir, monsieur Athos, murmura la serveuse en lui rapportant du vin.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille n'eut qu'un regard indifférent… Il en fallait bien plus pour la décourager. Margot avait déridé plus d'un client chagrin et ce mousquetaire méritait le détour. Il était sans conteste un des meilleurs amants qu'elle ait eu. Bien plus délicat que les rustres qui la culbutaient sans douceur, Athos avait toujours pris soin de faire partager son plaisir.

Saisissant le verre du séduisant soldat, elle y versa le liquide ambré et l'approcha de la bouche convoitée.

\- Vous savez, monsieur Athos, susurra-t-elle, il y a d'autres façons d'oublier ses soucis.

Aramis se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer une grimace de dégoût. La fille s'était vautrée sur elle exhibant ses seins sous son nez.

\- Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en l'écartant du bout des doigts.

\- Laissez tomber, mademoiselle, fit une voix familière, mon ami n'est pas d'humeur… C'est fort dommage pour lui, d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil appréciateur.

\- Athos ! s'écria Porthos. Je vous ai cherché pendant des heures !

Alors que le colosse l'étreignait avec son enthousiasme, Aramis examinait Athos avec un mélange de colère et d'appréhension. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait fait du gringue à cette ribaude au décolleté provocant. Et pour ne rien arranger, cette catin l'avait remarqué !

Margot passa la langue sur ses lèvres rougies d'excitation. Ce soldat au visage angélique et au port altier était connu pour son indifférence à l'égard des dames. Les coquettes le comparaient à un archange tombé sur terre, enflammé dans le combat et glacial dès qu'elles l'approchaient... Si Athos restait enfermé dans son marasme, elle ne perdrait peut-être pas au change, songea-t-elle.

\- Margot ! l'apostropha Porthos. Va nous chercher trois bouteilles de bordeaux ainsi que ce civet de lapin dont l'arôme me caresse les narines depuis que je suis arrivé ! Ah quel plaisir de se retrouver entre amis pour échanger un bon repas !

Si ses deux amis ne paraissaient guère partager sa joie, le débonnaire épicurien préféra s'attaquer au vin entamé par Aramis que de s'en apercevoir.

\- J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas dérangé, mon cher Athos ! railla Athos en s'asseyant en face de sa camarade. Pourquoi sembliez-vous si insensible aux charmes de cette créature ?

\- Il m'arrive de préférer la compagnie d'un bon vin à celui d'une femme, toute charmante soit-elle, pas vous ?

\- Ma foi, répliqua Porthos, moi je prends le vin et la femme !… Et je vous suggère d'en faire autant Aramis ! rajouta-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes un sage, répondit Athos en contenant un rictus de douleur.

La servante revint les bras chargés des victuailles demandées.

\- Bon appétit, messieurs !… Il n'y a pas grand monde ce jour, je vais me retirer un moment à l'étage. N'hésitez pas à venir si vous désirez quoi que ce soit.

Ces paroles étaient sans équivoque. Elle les invitait à partager un tout autre type de délices. Aramis serra les poings pour étouffer la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge. Quelle indécence ! S'offrir ainsi à trois hommes sans même marquer la moindre préférence !

\- Vous devriez y aller, Aramis ! déclara Porthos. Vous en avez plus besoin que nous autres !

La jeune femme sentit son visage se décomposer quand Athos leva son corps et se dirigea résolument vers les escaliers. Sans réfléchir, elle courut à sa suite et l'immobilisa d'une poigne de fer.

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! murmura-t-il. Personne ne va comprendre que nous nous donnions en spectacle ainsi.

\- Enfin, Athos ! Que comptez-vous faire avec cette fille ? Vous n'êtes pas un homme, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Deux prunelles glacées la toisèrent avec mépris.

\- Ma petite, quelle que soit l'enveloppe qui m'emprisonne, je serai toujours un homme et vous serez toujours une femme même si vous affichez la plus éclatante des virilités. Vous imaginez-vous que vous êtes parvenue à me castrer ? Je suis toujours un homme et je vais vous le prouver !

Sur ces mots, il l'abandonna le cœur en lambeaux au milieu de cette salle bruyante. 

* * *

Margot dut s'appuyer sur la rampe tant ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se rhabiller convenablement. Heureusement, il l'y avait aidée… Seigneur, cet homme était sans nul doute un ange envoyé sur terre ! Cela avait été tout bonnement divin ! Malgré sa réputation d'ascète, il s'était révélé un virtuose pour faire vibrer son corps. Elle n'avait surtout jamais vu un tel désintéressement chez un homme… Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle refusant même qu'elle lui prodiguât la moindre caresse. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui rendre ses douceurs, il lui avait montré un autre de ses talents… Elle n'avait jamais connu telle béatitude.

Porthos remarqua avec ahurissement la démarche titubante de la servante. Pendant leur absence, il n'avait cessé d'imaginer toutes les gaucheries qu'avait pu commettre Aramis. S'il eut assommé quiconque aurait remis en question la virilité de son ami, il se permettait d'évoquer franchement avec Athos l'austérité de leur ami espérant ainsi dérider un compagnon qui s'enfonçait dans un marasme incompréhensible.

La vraie Aramis ne goûtait guère ces plaisanteries sur son compte, d'autant qu'après la diatribe d'Athos, il lui était difficile de feindre de la bonhomie. Plus d'une fois, elle avait été tentée de quitter l'auberge. Seule l'angoisse que son secret ne fût découvert l'en avait empêché. En vidant les bordeaux commandés par Porthos, elle avait maudit intérieurement la vanité des mâles… Quelles que fussent ses inquiétudes, elle ne fut pas heureuse de voir l'expression extatique de la serveuse.

De son côté, Athos n'était pas très fier non plus. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement à l'égard de la jeune femme. Cet échange de corps l'exaspérait et il avait voulu prouver qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu sa virilité en envoyant cette petite grisette au septième ciel, pourtant il ne s'expliquait pas sa rudesse avec Aramis. Il n'avait pas un caractère versatile, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'être odieux avec elle ? Bien qu'il ne lui pardonnât point ses mensonges, cela n'expliquait pas ce besoin pervers qu'il avait à la rudoyer.

Il porta la main dans sa poche où reposait toujours le portrait qu'il avait trouvé chez elle. Il lui semblait que ce bijou lui brûlait les doigts… comme s'il détenait une réponse qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

Et puis, une autre chose qui le dérangeait… Pour la première fois, il avait été avec une femme sans la désirer. Certes, son anatomie actuelle l'handicapait quelque peu sur cet aspect, néanmoins ce n'était pas ce qui le perturbait le plus… Quand Margot s'était dévêtue, une autre silhouette lui était apparue… celle de la naïade qu'il avait contemplée une heure auparavant…et quelques secondes, il avait regretté qu'elle ne fût pas à la place de cette fille… Quelle absurdité ! Il n'était pas attiré par Aramis ! En dépit de quelques jolies courbes, son compagnon d'armes était dépourvu de toute séduction. Elle crachait, jurait et buvait comme le plus vulgaire des spadassins ! Ses gestes étaient aussi peu gracieux que ceux de Porthos ! À moins d'être ivre mort, on ne pouvait lui trouver le moindre attrait ! Tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'un maléfice ! Quand il aurait recouvré son corps, il rirait de ces pensées absurdes ! se dit-il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Reste-t-il du bordeaux ? demanda-t-il en s'attablant.


	8. Nouvelle révélation

**Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle révélation**

Sous son chapeau de feutre, les sourcils du jeune mousquetaire se fronçaient à l'écoute du récit de son ami. Porthos était tout sauf un anxieux. Si cette nature insouciante et optimiste était aussi préoccupée, D'Artagnan devinait que la situation était sérieuse et ce qu'il entendait le lui confirmait. Tout occupé par la préparation de son mariage prochain, il avait négligé ses amis. S'il avait noté qu'Athos paraissait plus sombre et Aramis plus irritable, il ne s'y était pas attardé. Aramis avait bien fait preuve d'une faiblesse inhabituelle pendant une journée, cependant elle avait recouvré vite son habileté… Certes, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais elle demeurait un des plus redoutables combattants de la compagnie.

Quand Porthos lui raconta la soirée sinistre qu'ils avaient passée à la taverne du Cochon Fumant, le gascon eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa stupéfaction. Aramis avait-elle reçu un coup sur la tête pour aller ramasser une servante d'auberge ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pas de telles mœurs et elle n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque. Il devait lui parler… C'était encore plus inquiétant que l'inimitié soudaine qui, selon Porthos, opposait ses deux amis.

\- Porthos, déclara finalement le jeune homme, vous connaissez Athos depuis le plus longtemps. Parlez-lui, essayez de savoir ce qui le préoccupe. De mon côté, je me charge d'Aramis.

* * *

Athos referma la porte derrière lui et jeta négligemment son chapeau sur la table. Son corps était fourbu et il tombait de fatigue, mais il était plutôt satisfait. Depuis deux jours, il parvenait à maîtriser assez ce corps pour que plus personne ne soupçonnât la vérité. Malgré quelques maladresses, il était à nouveau un excellent mousquetaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'Aramis. C'était au prix de terribles courbatures ! Était-ce aussi difficile pour _elle_ ?

Il dénoua sa lourde chevelure qui se répandit en une cascade de boucles d'or sur ses épaules… Ces cheveux étaient splendides, songea-t-il. Il contempla une nouvelle fois le portrait d'Aramis. Plus il restait dans ce corps, plus il en remarquait les attraits. Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à admirer certaines parties de son anatomie dans les miroirs. Cela ne pouvait pas durer ! Ils devaient trouver le moyen de réintégrer leurs enveloppes respectives sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa raison.

Ses relations avec la jeune femme étaient toujours aussi tendues. En dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à contenir sa morgue dès qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Son esprit vagabondait de la sorte quand des coups sur le battant l'arrachèrent à ses réflexions. Quelques instants plus tard, il introduisit D'Artagnan dans la demeure.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il plus pour lui que pour ami.

\- Avec plaisir.

Quand il fut installé dans le salon, le gascon sirota son vin quelque peu embarrassé par le sujet qu'il comptait aborder.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Porthos est inquiet pour vous. Et quand il m'a raconté votre soirée d'avant-hier au Cochon fumant, j'avoue que je l'ai été encore plus.

Il se força à la regarder droit dans les yeux en énonçant ces mots. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de développer cette histoire scabreuse, mais face à lui, Aramis demeura impassible. Il ne vit même pas la plus petite rougeur colorer ses joues.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a troublé, D'Artagnan.

\- Enfin, Aramis ! s'écria le jeune homme. Qu'avez-vous fait avec cette fille ? Vous n'avez jamais eu ce type de déviances !

\- De déviances ? s'étonna son vis-à-vis.

Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un éclat furieux étincela dans ses iris bleutés.

\- Vous connaissez la vérité, balbutia-t-il la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Aramis, que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Évidemment, vous le saviez…

Sur sa chaise, D'Artagnan était pétrifié par les divagations de son amie. Elle agissait comme une possédée. Le regard fou, elle avait posé son verre et marchait vers lui.

\- Répondez, D'Artagnan ! Pourquoi l'idée qu'Aramis ait une maîtresse vous semble-t-elle le fruit d'une déviance ?

\- C'est évident… bafouilla le jeune mousquetaire.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi ? tonna la furie en lui saisissant l'épaule.

\- Aramis, vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femme… Vous avez aimé…

\- _Ce genre de femme_ ! Vous paraissez bien intime avec elle !

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Comment le conserver devant tant de fourberie ?… La vipère ! Me berner ainsi !

\- Aramis, vous m'effrayez !

\- Ne prononcez plus ce nom devant moi ! Et laissez-moi seul à présent ! L'odeur de la traîtrise est par trop pestilentielle !

Effaré, le gascon se retira sans demander son reste.

Le flegme d'Athos était proverbial. Dans des situations où ses compagnons cédaient à la colère ou à la panique, il conservait toujours son sang-froid. Pour la première fois, une fièvre incontrôlable agitait son âme. Il ne contrôlait plus rien… Les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête tel un ouragan déchaîné alors qu'il allait la rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire ou faire, il savait juste qu'il la haïssait avec une violence telle qu'il n'aurait pu la concevoir. Il voulait lui faire mal… la blesser autant qu'il était blessé… Ce fut ce fauve enragé qu'accueillit Aramis.

À peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte qu'un poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Athos gémit de douleur et de dépit. Elle avait à peine tressailli tandis que ses jointures le brûlaient. La peste soit de cette frêle constitution !

\- Espèce de garce ! cracha-t-il.

\- Aurais-je commis une nouvelle infamie ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Ces railleries n'effaceront pas vos tromperies !… La loyauté et l'amitié n'ont jamais eu la moindre valeur à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Nos serments, notre honneur, cela n'était qu'un jeu pour vous !

\- Vous déraisonnez ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Vous vous êtes confiée à D'Artagnan tout en continuant à me mentir ! fulmina le jeune homme. Porthos et moi n'étions que quantité négligeable pour vous ! Nous vous aurions donné nos vies ! Nous aurions même été prêts à nous damner pour vous et cela ne comptait pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'une chienne... Que dis-je ? Une chienne aurait fait preuve de plus de reconnaissance que vous !

Aramis était foudroyée par ce déversement de haine. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avouer à Athos que D'Artagnan avait découvert son secret, mais son attitude avait été si hostile qu'elle n'avait pas osé. À présent, ses derniers mensonges lui éclataient à la figure.

\- Eh bien ! Vous ne répondez pas ! Vous avez perdu votre superbe ! Cette si brave attitude n'était qu'un simulacre comme tous les autres sentiments que vous proférez !

\- Vous êtes bien prompt à me condamner ! s'écria la jeune femme aiguillonnée par ces dernières insultes. Oui, D'Artagnan connaissait la vérité à mon sujet et pas vous, et après ? Votre emportement prouve bien que j'avais raison de ne rien vous dire ! Quand il a appris mon secret, D'Artagnan n'a pas changé son attitude à mon égard, lui ! Il m'a acceptée comme mousquetaire, lui ! Il n'a pas passé des jours à me vilipender contrairement à vous !

\- Quel homme admirable !

Athos bouillonnait et les paroles d'Aramis résonnèrent comme une gifle à ses oreilles. Il lui empoigna le bras et plongea ses prunelles assombries de haine dans les siennes.

\- Je ne peux rien faire dans ce corps, mais soyez sûre d'une chose, Aramis, cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Je recouvrirai mon corps, dussé-je faire appel aux plus terribles sorcières ou aux plus impitoyables exorcistes pour cela ! Ce jour-là, vous aurez intérêt à disparaître le plus loin possible, car s'il m'arrivait de recroiser votre chemin, je vous détruirai !

Puis il fit volte-face et l'abandonna. Quand la porte claqua bruyamment, la mousquetaire sentit ses forces la quitter. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et des larmes brûlantes envahirent ses yeux.


	9. Défi

**Chapitre 9 : Défi**

Le lendemain, Aramis se rendit en tremblant à la compagnie. La seule idée de croiser à nouveau le regard haineux d'Athos lui déchirait l'âme. Plus d'une fois au cours de la nuit, elle avait été tentée de quitter cette demeure et de fuir Paris où plus rien ne la retenait. Si elle n'avait été prisonnière de ce corps étranger et bien trop troublant, elle eut sans doute mis ce projet à exécution.

Arrivant très en retard chez Monsieur de Tréville, elle fut aussitôt assaillie par un Porthos inquiet qui l'interrogea sur ses relations tendues avec Aramis.

\- En plus, il n'est pas encore apparu aujourd'hui ! Il va s'attirer de sérieux problèmes avec le capitaine s'il continue de la sorte !

\- Je ne suis pas responsable des absences d'Aramis ! grogna-t-elle avec humeur. Allez donc directement lui faire la morale !

\- Je suis las de vos querelles stériles ! s'énerva son compagnon. Nous allons nous rendre ensemble chez cet inconscient et vous allez mettre à plat vos différends ! Notre amitié est trop précieuse pour que vous la détruisiez avec votre orgueil mal placé !

\- Ne parlez pas de sujets auxquels vous n'entendez rien ! répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous dérober ! Nous allons chez Aramis !

Sans plus de façon, il lui saisit le bras et faisant fi de ses protestations l'entraîna à travers les rues de Paris. Même avec la musculature d'Athos, elle ne pouvait résister à la puissance de cette poigne.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre la maison d'Aramis dans laquelle Porthos s'engouffra sans demander son reste. Contrairement à la vraie Aramis, Athos n'avait pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte et ils le découvrirent devant un amoncellement de bouteilles.

La mousquetaire déglutit. Elle connaissait la résistance de son corps à la boisson, avec tout ce vin, Athos était complètement saoul mais malheureusement pas inconscient. Elle devinait que l'ivresse mêlée à la fureur serait redoutable.

\- Pardieu Aramis ! Que diable vous arrive-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Porthos n'eut droit qu'à un rire gras.

\- Nous ferions mieux de coucher notre ami, hasarda Aramis.

\- Vous croyez vous en tirer à si bon compte ! cracha Athos. Il suffit à présent ! Notre ami Porthos est tourmenté à cause de nous, il est temps de tout lui révéler !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état...

\- Arrêtez vos mensonges et vos piètres échappatoires ! Notre ami mérite de tout savoir, non ?

\- Ventrebleu ! Expliquez-vous tous les deux ! tonna Porthos en tapant bruyamment du poing sur la table.

\- Alors, Aramis ? demanda Athos goguenard. Vous sentez-vous prête à tout lui expliquer ou dois-je le faire ?

\- Aramis ?… Prête ?… bafouilla le colosse avec incrédulité.

La mousquetaire ne répondit pas. Les événements de la veille avaient eu raison de ses dernières résistances, elle n'avait plus la force de protéger les lambeaux de sa vie passée.

\- Enfin, Porthos, continua le jeune homme éméché, vous avez remarqué que nous paraissions tous les deux différents depuis quelques jours… Eh bien, nous sommes différents ! Dieu sait quel maléfice nous a frappés, et je me retrouve emprisonné dans le corps d'Aramis tandis qu'Aramis a hérité du mien !

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, déclara son ami en fixant les bouteilles avec scepticisme.

\- Savez-vous que ce vin est bien meilleur que celui qu'on nous avait servi dans la maison de Madame Giselle ?… Vous n'avez certainement pas oublié ce lupanar d'Orléans et ce qui s'y était produit…

Aramis ne comprit rien. En un instant, un poing magistral la projeta contre le mur. Un goût de sang inonda sa bouche et une douleur cuisante irradia tout son visage. Avant qu'elle eût pu reprendre pied, un Porthos furibond l'attrapait par le col.

\- Comment avez-vous osé raconter ça ? Vous aviez donné votre parole que jamais vous ne répéteriez ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

\- Et j'ai tenu parole, reprit Athos. Si je l'évoque, c'est uniquement pour vous prouver que je dis vrai. Je suis Athos, et j'étais avec vous chez Madame Giselle.

\- C'est impossible…

\- Faut-il vraiment que je développe des détails connus de moi seul pour que vous me croyiez ? Comment s'appelait la fille qui s'est chargée de vous cette nuit-là ? Jeannette ?… Dois-je en raconter davantage ? Je ne sais si Aramis s'en amuserait ou s'en offusquerait…

\- Palsambleu… jura le géant dont les bras retombèrent inertes le long de son corps.

Il demeura un long moment à examiner ses deux amis les yeux exorbités.

\- Mais comment ? articula-t-il.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, fit Aramis en essuyant le sang sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

\- Et cela va durer longtemps ?

\- Je n'espère pas… D'autant que j'ai fait certaines découvertes sur notre Aramis qui me font languir davantage de mon corps.

Attendant le couperet, la jeune femme serra les dents. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à demander à Athos un silence qu'il ne lui accorderait pas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne dit pas un mot de plus, il se contenta de déboutonner sa chemise dévoilant un buste féminin sanglé sous un étroit bandage.

\- Ce sortilège vous a en plus affublé d'une poitrine de femme ?

\- J'aurais préféré. Malheureusement, la magie n'a rien à voir avec cela. Je pense que cette demoiselle n'apprécierait pas que j'exhibe son anatomie devant vous, mais je vous garantis qu'elle est une femme à tous points de vue.

Le visage de Porthos affichait la plus complète consternation. Ses yeux devenus aussi ronds que des billes paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites, sa bouche était entrouverte et sa mâchoire semblait avoir perdu toute vitalité. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Puis une ombre se déposa sur les traits du débonnaire mousquetaire, et sans prononcer une parole, il quitta la pièce.

\- Vous êtes satisfait, j'espère ! fulmina Aramis.

\- Désolé, ma chère, mais il était temps que tous nos amis apprennent la vérité à votre sujet ! Porthos la mérite autant que D'Artagnan, ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Ne devrais-je pas partir dès que nous aurons retrouvé nos corps respectifs ? Alors, à quoi bon blesser Porthos inutilement ?

\- Vous auriez dû y penser avant de vous engager dans cette vie d'artifice.

\- Vous êtes stupide et puéril ! explosa la jeune femme. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la perte de vos organes virils vous transforme en une pitoyable outre à vin aussi odieuse que mesquine ! Vous m'écœurez ! Je vous flanquerais bien une rossée pour vous remettre les idées en place, mais vous êtes par trop malhabile avec mon corps et le combat serait déloyal !

\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace quand vous me narguez avec la puissance de mon propre corps ! Auriez-vous la même assurance dans votre frêle constitution ?

D'un geste sec, elle retira le gant de sa main gauche et le lui jeta à la figure.

\- Vous souhaitez que je disparaisse à la fin de ce désagréable échange. Je ne me plierai à cette exigence qu'à une seule condition : que vous m'affrontiez avant. Si je gagne malgré ma « frêle constitution », vous serez obligé de reconnaître que j'avais ma place dans la compagnie des mousquetaires.

Ses prunelles étincelaient d'une fierté farouche. Pendant quelques secondes, Athos oublia le visage qui lui faisait face pour n'apercevoir plus que l'implacable volonté qui émanait d'elle. C'était Aramis tout entière qui se dessinait devant lui, et loin de vouloir la combattre, il eut soudain envie de l'étreindre avec passion… Sans doute une divagation née de trop d'alcool !

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de brutaliser les femmes, se reprit-il, cependant votre superbe m'irrite la bile ! Il est temps que vous compreniez où est votre place et je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'enseigner, jeune fille.


	10. Virilité et féminité

**Chapitre 10 : Virilité et féminité**

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et sans ouvrir les yeux, il sut qu'il était retourné dans son lit. Sa couche était plus moelleuse, l'édredon plus douillet… Comme pour compenser son manque de virilité, _elle _avait adopté un mobilier quasi spartiate. Il retrouvait son confort avec presque autant de plaisir que son enveloppe. Car même les paupières closes, il devina qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Il sentait toute la force virile couler au travers de ses veines. Il prit tout son temps pour étirer avec volupté ses membres puissants… Des coups insistants à sa porte mirent fin à son plaisir.

Bien entendu, c'était _elle_, venue le défier une dernière fois… Comment avait-il pu être dupe si longtemps de son déguisement ? Même étroitement sanglée dans ses vêtements de mousquetaire, elle dégageait une féminité troublante. Quelques secondes, il songea qu'il aurait préféré se recoucher pour un tout autre type de combat.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

\- Ne souhaitiez-vous pas que je disparaisse le plus vite possible ? Alors, finissons-en rapidement !

\- Voulez-vous vraiment subir l'humiliation d'une défaite ?

\- Craignez-vous d'être battu par une femme ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire avant d'achever de s'habiller.

\- Avez-vous fixé un lieu pour ce duel ? demanda-t-il. Vous n'avez pas oublié que nous serons punis de mort si nous sommes surpris.

\- Que diriez-vous de la colline au moulin ?

\- Là où nous devions affronter D'Artagnan ? s'amusa-t-il. Cela ne manquerait pas d'ironie d'achever notre amitié là-bas.

Peu de temps après, ils y étaient et dégainaient leurs épées.

Les fers se heurtèrent longtemps. Les forces étaient quasiment égales. Elle maîtrisait bien mieux son corps svelte qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Elle était souple, rapide et combattait avec une intelligence redoutable. Cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, mais il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire aussi coriace depuis des années, d'autant que dans ce duel, elle montrait une opiniâtreté hors du commun. En dépit de la fraîcheur de ce matin d'automne, ils avaient dû ôter leurs pourpoints et malgré cela, ils transpiraient encore à grosses gouttes tant le combat était intense. Avec sa respiration sifflante, son visage tendu par l'effort et les mèches de ses cheveux que la sueur avait collées sur son front, Aramis n'avait rien d'un objet de désir, pourtant ses gestes félins étaient empreints d'une grâce si singulière que d'étranges pensées assaillaient le mousquetaire.

Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer ! Il ne s'inclinerait pas face à cette femme ! Il y allait de son honneur viril, et rien de moins ! Jamais il ne pourrait soutenir le regard de ses compagnons s'il était vaincu. Fort heureusement, il disposait d'un avantage non négligeable. Il connaissait le corps de la duelliste et ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'en dépit de toute sa volonté, ce combat l'épuisait. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître, mais son épée pesait lourdement dans sa main fine. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait trouvé la faille.

Sur une attaque plus audacieuse, il l'obligea à une parade où toute sa force se concentrait dans son poignet. Son habileté ne pouvait plus la sauver. Face à la puissance musculaire d'Athos, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme.

La rapière effleura le cou d'Aramis et la fit reculer jusqu'à un large chêne. Même acculée contre le tronc, elle le toisait avec hauteur… Cette femme était stupéfiante ! On aurait dit une lionne farouche et indomptable qui, même écrasée par le chasseur, continuait de montrer les dents.

\- Vous avez perdu, mademoiselle.

La lame glissa lentement sur son col.

\- Nous étions convenus que si vous vainquiez, j'admettrais que vous aviez votre place dans la compagnie, mais nous n'avons pas évoqué ma récompense si j'avais le dessus.

Sur ces paroles, il trancha d'un coup vif la cotonnade blanche. Avec minutie, il écarta les tissus pour dévoiler le buste et les épaules de la jeune femme. Les joues empourprées, les prunelles enflammées, elle réalisait qu'elle n'était plus l'adversaire mais le trophée.

\- À quoi jouez-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

\- À un jeu qu'affectionnent la plupart des hommes et des femmes, répondit-il en posant la lame sur le bandage qui dissimulait ses plus charmants attraits.

\- Sinistre butor, vous oseriez…

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche quand l'épée fendit sans la blesser les bandes de lin blanc et que ses seins apparurent dans toute la splendeur de leur féminité. Athos planta aussitôt son arme dans le sol et emprisonna les poignets d'Aramis dans une poigne de fer avant de baiser fiévreusement cette douce poitrine. Il n'avait pas anticipé que ce duel prît une telle tournure, mais quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur cette peau blanche et satinée, il sut qu'il avait désiré cela dès la minute où il avait aperçu ces adorables rondeurs. Il voulait cette femme avec une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour aucune autre. Pendant des jours, il avait refoulé ce sentiment. Il avait suffi de la voir désarmée et à sa merci pour que le flot de sa passion se déversât.

D'abord raide et tendu, le corps d'Aramis s'alanguissait sous ses caresses. Après avoir été fuyante, elle se cambrait pour s'offrir davantage à sa bouche vorace. Libérant ses mains, il acheva d'ôter les lambeaux de sa chemise avant de s'attarder sur sa taille pour dénouer l'attache de son pantalon.

Quand la culotte tomba sur le sol, il suspendit son mouvement pour la contempler. Le visage appuyé contre le tronc, les yeux mi-clos dans une expression de total abandon, elle ne portait plus que ses bottes vernies comme un dernier lambeau de sa superbe passée. Il l'avait vaincue par deux fois, il avait désarmé la combattante et avait dompté la femme. Ses mains empoignèrent ses hanches dans un geste possessif.

\- Je te veux, souffla-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Dans un soupir, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. En un coup de reins, il la fit sienne.

Tandis que les vagues de plaisir les submergeaient tous deux, il parsemait sa peau de baisers brûlants. La figure enfouie dans sa crinière dorée, perdu dans ses chairs douces et chaudes, il songea qu'en dépit de ce qu'il avait prétendu, il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa bouche et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il étouffa un juron des plus grossiers en constatant que les formes qui se dessinaient sous les draps étaient indubitablement féminines. Ce cauchemar ne s'achèverait donc jamais !

Cela allait de mal en pis. Voilà qu'il se mettait à rêver qu'il faisait l'amour avec Aramis ! Quelle absurdité ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre grâce, pas le moindre attrait ! se répétait-il, les yeux rivés sur ses seins blancs. Il refusait de penser que ce rêve lui révélât quoi que ce fût sur ses sentiments, pourtant il savait pertinemment que s'il s'était éveillé dans son corps, son excitation aurait été manifeste et son ventre tordu de volupté… Au lieu de cela, une douleur lancinante oppressait son bas-ventre. Était-ce ainsi que s'exprimait le désir féminin ? s'étonna-t-il. C'était plutôt désagréable !

Il se figea en écartant les draps. Le bas de sa chemise était maculé de sang. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ? La douleur qu'il ressentait ne ressemblait en rien à celle occasionnée par une plaie. Il souleva le linge souillé afin d'examiner plus attentivement cette mystérieuse entaille.

Le sang s'était collé à ses cuisses et surtout à son entrejambe. Il avait déjà vu ce type de blessure. Le jeune homme frémit en songeant à son rêve. Était-il possible que celui-ci fût l'écho d'une réalité bien plus sordide ? Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, une bouffée de haine l'envahit à l'idée que quelqu'un ait osé forcer ce corps de femme. Il tuerait l'infâme qui avait accompli cet acte ignoble, se jura-t-il.

Tandis qu'il nettoyait ces chairs dont la blondeur laiteuse n'était que plus palpable à côté de la teinte carmin de son sang, il remarqua que le flux certes discret du liquide vermeil ne tarissait pas. Soudain, il comprit qu'il s'était fourvoyé de la manière la plus grotesque possible. Une pléiade de jurons résonnèrent dans la pièce avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Un esprit malin se jouait de lui ! Rien ne lui serait épargné !

Par chance, Tréville excédé par la tension qu'il percevait entre ses mousquetaires et par leurs absences incessantes les avait mis aux arrêts jusqu'au bal de Sa Majesté. Athos n'imaginait même pas comment il aurait pu se rendre à la compagnie dans cet état. Néanmoins, même s'il restait chez lui, il lui fallait quelque chose pour endiguer cet écoulement. Comment faisait-elle ?

En fouillant les placards, il trouva des bandages un peu plus épais que ceux utilisés pour masquer le buste de la jeune femme. Ce n'était certainement pas l'idéal, cependant il ne voyait rien de plus adapté et il n'était pas question de demander de l'aide à Aramis. Le voir se débattre avec ces menstrues lui semblerait sans doute hilarant ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

Après une nouvelle toilette, il enveloppa son pubis provisoire de plusieurs épaisseurs de bande. Il réprima un nouveau fou rire devant le ridicule de cet emmaillotage. Avec une culotte par dessus, il pourrait même donner l'illusion d'une imposante virilité.

En achevant de se vêtir, il s'interrogeait sur le nombre de fois où il devrait changer ce lange.

_La peste soit de la féminité !_


	11. Une réaction inattendue

**Chapitre 11 : Une réaction inattendue  
**

Les lustres scintillaient de mille feux sur les plafonds du Louvre illuminant les toilettes chatoyantes des courtisans qui se pressaient au bal donné par Sa Majesté le roi Louis XIII. Tandis que les carrosses pénétraient dans les allées du palais, les musiciens avaient déjà égrené les premières mesures d'une pavane.

Le capitaine de Tréville avait dispersé ses mousquetaires partout dans le Louvre. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas posté ses quatre meilleurs hommes dans la proximité immédiate du couple royal mais dans les lieux les plus venteux et les plus isolés. Il avait ordonné à Athos et Porthos de surveiller les jardins intérieurs alors que D'Artagnan et Aramis étaient chargés de vérifier l'entrée des coches à la porte centrale.

Les yeux dans le vide, Porthos feignait de s'intéresser aux parterres de fleurs pour éviter de regarder son compagnon… ou plutôt sa compagne, car bien qu'il fût officiellement aux côtés d'Athos, cet étrange échange n'avait pas pris fin. Malgré ce physique des plus virils, il percevait certaines des manières si caractéristiques d'Aramis.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas toujours perdu dans sa contemplation des jardins. Depuis ce matin sinistre avec Athos, il l'avait soigneusement évitée, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qui avait même inquiété D'Artagnan, mis tardivement au fait de toute l'aventure.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez la vérité de cette façon.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas que je l'apprenne de quelque façon que ce soit, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle baissa la tête et fit également mine de s'intéresser à un massif admirablement taillé.

\- Vous avez raison, avoua-t-elle. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait, je vous le jure.

Elle déglutit et fit quelques pas dans la pénombre.

\- Ne craignez rien, je ne vous imposerai plus très longtemps ma présence. Dès que j'aurai recouvré mon corps, je partirai.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis sans sommation, la gigantesque silhouette de Porthos fondit sur elle et un poing furieux s'écrasa sur sa joue.

\- C'est votre seule réaction ! tonna-t-il. Non contente de nous avoir trompés toutes ces années, vous choisissez de fuir ! Comment osez-vous vous conduire de la sorte ? Vous ajoutez la lâcheté à la duplicité !

La douleur fut si intense qu'Aramis en eut le souffle coupé, pourtant au-delà de la souffrance physique, une joie indistincte envahit son âme.

\- Vous ne me haïssez pas, murmura sa bouche ensanglantée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Dieu sait que je le souhaiterais vous envoyer au diable vauvert, mais je ne le puis point ! Et si vous vous imaginez que je vous laisserai nous abandonner…

\- Porthos, je ne désire rien tant que de demeurer à vos côtés. Cependant, je ne suis pas seule à en décider. Si l'un d'entre vous ne m'accepte plus, je ne peux pas rester un mousquetaire… Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire, mais les « un pour tous et tous pour un » ont encore un sens à mes yeux. Le serment qui scelle notre amitié assure notre survie à tous. Nous serions tous en danger si nous ne pouvions nous appuyer l'un sur l'autre… et il suffit qu'un seul ne veuille plus que je sois des vôtres pour qu'il me faille renoncer à ce qui a été ma vie depuis tant d'années.

Son ami n'avait guère d'argument à lui opposer. Il grommela quelques paroles indistinctes puis donna des coups de pieds à un malheureux arbuste qui n'avait certes pas mérité un tel traitement. Puis soudain, il se figea et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Épousez-moi !

Les yeux d'Aramis s'agrandirent démesurément et sa bouche s'entrouvrit donnant aux traits d'Athos une expression d'ahurissement telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu.

\- C'est la meilleure solution, continua le colosse. Si vous ne pouvez rester dans la compagnie, il faut qu'un homme prenne soin de vous et il n'est pas question que vous quittiez Paris !

\- Mais… enfin… vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement de…

L'idée était si absurde qu'elle ne parvenait à l'exprimer.

\- C'est une solution idéale ! Nous nous entendons merveilleusement, non ? Je ne rencontrerai jamais une femme avec laquelle je m'amuse autant…

\- Porthos, auriez-vous bu avant de prendre votre service ce soir ?

\- Je bois toujours _après_ mon service et vous le savez bien. Je suis sérieux Aramis, je ne vous laisserai pas partir et je suis même prêt à convoler pour vous en empêcher… Ne craignez rien, je ne vous imposerai pas le devoir conjugal ! Et je sais que vous ne m'interdirez pas la fréquentation des lieux de débauche…

\- Écoutez mon ami, c'est sans nul doute la plus romantique demande en mariage qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, mais il nous faut être raisonnables. Vous n'avez aucune envie de vous marier et encore moins avec moi…

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à vous, Aramis ! Et s'il faut vous traîner devant l'autel pour vous garder, je le ferai !

Le premier sourire sincère qu'elle ait eu depuis le début de cette extravagante aventure étira les lèvres d'Aramis.

\- Vous êtes l'homme le plus adorable qui soit et votre proposition est la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais faite, cependant je ne peux pas accepter une telle folie… Je vous jure que je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Nous essayerons de trouver une solution le moment venu, je vous en donne ma parole.

\- Il y a intérêt ! Sinon, foi de Porthos, je traverserai toute la France pour vous retrouver et je vous épouserai de gré ou de force ! Et là, vous n'échapperez même pas à une nuit de noces ! la menaça-t-il en souriant.

\- Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'en venir à ces extrémités.

Un coup sur son omoplate scella leur réconciliation. Et pour la réaffirmer, il l'étreignit avec sa douceur coutumière.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi… Que diriez-vous si nous allions fêter cela par un plantureux repas après la fin de ce bal ?

\- Je vous reconnais bien là, Porthos ! J'accepte à condition que vous m'y racontiez ce qui s'est passé dans ce fameux lupanar d'Orléans.

\- Aramis, il n'y a pas assez d'alcool dans tout Paris pour que je révèle cette histoire !

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le jardin désert. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Aramis percevait une éclaircie au milieu des nuages obscurcissant son avenir. Si l'homme dont elle était éprise la détestait, en se réconciliant avec Porthos, il lui semblait retrouver une partie d'elle-même.


	12. Prise de conscience

**Chapitre 12 : Prise de conscience**

Non loin de là, un autre mousquetaire tentait une réconciliation avec son ombrageux compagnon. Quand moins d'une semaine auparavant, un Porthos bouleversé lui avait révélé qu'Athos et Aramis étaient victimes d'une incroyable malédiction, D'Artagnan avait d'abord été des plus sceptiques. Néanmoins, le gascon avait l'esprit ouvert et après avoir longuement repensé aux comportements de ses amis, il avait dû admettre l'extraordinaire vérité.

De son côté, Athos se sentait de plus en plus perdu dans cette aventure. Ces jours d'isolement dans la demeure d'Aramis avec pour seule distraction de s'occuper des menstrues de ce corps de femme n'avaient guère apaisé le désordre de son esprit. Bien qu'il ait essayé de relire quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la jeune femme, les images de son intimité l'obsédaient. Quand il se lavait, il s'efforçait de s'attacher sur d'autres parties de cette anatomie, malheureusement plus les jours passaient, plus il découvrait de nouveaux charmes à ce corps. D'ordinaire quand il s'attardait trop sur la plastique d'une dame, il découvrait immanquablement des défauts. Avec Aramis, c'était l'inverse. Plus il les examinait, plus ses formes lui paraissaient pleines de grâces et parfaitement proportionnées. Le sommeil ne lui offrait pas un répit. Les rêves les plus impudiques avaient envahi ses nuits. C'était à un tel point qu'il commençait à craindre que cela ne s'arrange pas quand il recouvrerait son corps.

Il avait accueilli la fin de ses arrêts avec soulagement. Cependant, le capitaine l'avait affecté à une tâche si ennuyeuse qu'il avait tout le loisir de songer à ses pensées obsédantes, d'autant qu'il devinait que son ami ne manquerait pas d'évoquer la jolie travestie.

\- C'est vous, Athos ? demanda le gascon quand le flot des carrosses se fut tari.

\- Vous êtes également au courant de ce désagréable échange, vous êtes décidément un jeune homme très bien informé.

\- Si c'est au secret d'Aramis que vous faites référence, je l'ai effectivement appris bien avant vous, mais c'était un pur hasard ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais rien dévoilé volontairement.

\- Je suis fort aise de l'apprendre. Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas informés immédiatement ?

\- Enfin ! Ce n'était pas à moi de vous révéler cela ! Et permettez-moi de vous dire qu'au vu de votre réaction, je comprends qu'elle n'en ait rien fait ! ajouta D'Artagnan.

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- Ne l'avez-vous pas condamnée sans appel ? Avez-vous pris au moins la peine d'écouter les raisons qui ont motivé son travestissement ?

\- Eh bien, expliquez-les-moi vous qui connaissez tout si bien !

* * *

Athos referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le récit de D'Artagnan. Il n'avait plus de colère en lui. Curieusement, cela l'avait apaisé d'apprendre qu'Aramis n'avait révélé son passé au gascon que parce qu'il avait découvert fortuitement sa vraie nature. L'idée qu'elle ait pu faire confiance à ce jeunot plus qu'à l'ami qui l'avait accueillie à son entrée dans la compagnie l'avait meurtri bien plus qu'il ne l'avait l'admis. Il y avait vu non seulement une trahison supplémentaire, mais aussi un mépris profond de la part de cette femme qu'il n'était parvenu à haïr.

Que penser de l'histoire que lui avait contée le jeune homme ? Athos aurait pu prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fable inventée par Aramis pour se justifier, néanmoins il savait qu'il n'en était rien. C'était la vérité, c'était évident. La tristesse qu'il avait pressentie dès le premier jour et qui formait comme un halo presque impalpable autour d'Aramis ne s'expliquait qu'ainsi.

Toutefois, l'amour malheureux de Renée d'Herblay n'éclairait pas le destin d'Aramis. Cette femme était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues. S'il comprenait le désespoir de la jeune fille qui avait perdu son fiancé de façon tragique, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une femme y fît face de la sorte. Athos n'avait guère songé à la place des femmes dans son monde. La plupart des aristocrates et des bourgeoises se mariaient au sortir de l'adolescence sans toujours connaître leur promis. C'était ainsi et jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elles pussent en souffrir. S'il avait été l'amant de nombreuses femmes, il n'avait jamais été leur intime. Il ne s'était jamais dit que les dames qui trompaient leurs vieux barbons avec de fringants mousquetaires étaient malheureuses en ménage. Elles paraissaient s'accommoder fort bien de leurs grisons. Une jeune fille pouvait fuir un mariage arrangé pour les beaux yeux d'un aventurier, mais se déguiser comme un homme et vivre comme un soldat était inconcevable. Si son nouveau parti la dégoûtait tant, elle aurait pu choisir de s'enfermer dans un cloître, mais certainement pas d'entrer dans l'armée ! Un sourire se dessina malgré lui à cette pensée. Aramis en bonne sœur ! Non, cela était absurde ! Elle aurait provoqué une émeute dans le couvent qui aurait eu la folie de l'accueillir. Il l'imaginait fort bien se querellant avec la mère supérieure pour réclamer du bordeaux à tous les repas… Et puis une si belle femme prenant le voile aurait été un incommensurable gâchis ! Contrairement à celui de mousquetaire, cet état eut été irrémédiable. Il tressaillit. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi à Aramis !

Il ôta sa casaque qu'il posa soigneusement sur une chaise du salon et ferma les volets. Comme il était étrange que la femme dont il ait été le plus proche lui fût si incompréhensible. Il n'avait jamais cru que les femmes fussent dénuées d'esprit ou de courage. Il avait souvent apprécié le courage de la jeune Constance Bonacieux. Il avait eu en outre une rapide aventure avec la flamboyante Marie de Chevreuse. La belle duchesse était sans contexte une des intelligences plus vives du royaume. Habile et ambitieuse, elle savait jouer de ses atouts pour accroître son influence. Certes, c'était une intrigante et Aramis malgré ses mensonges n'aurait jamais l'esprit aussi retors. Cependant dans les habits de son sexe, elle aurait eu de nombreux hommes à ses pieds, prêts à mettre leurs épées à son service. Elle n'avait nul besoin de risquer sa vie pour accomplir elle-même sa vengeance, sa beauté seule lui aurait offert des dizaines de chevaliers servants ! C'eût été bien moins pénible et dangereux pour son corps délicat ! se dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise… Il se remémorait toutes les années passées à ses côtés. Elle s'était toujours jetée dans les combats avec un tel mépris du danger, elle paraissait ne craindre ni les blessures ni la mort. Avec une audace confinant à la témérité, elle se battait avec un panache que peu de soldats égalaient. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une femme de cette trempe. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'il n'ait jamais supposé la vérité ! Quoi qu'il eût prétendu ces dernières semaines, elle avait bien plus sa place au sein de la compagnie que bien des hommes tout virils fussent-ils.

En dénouant la sangle qui écrasait son buste, Athos ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de trouver triste qu'une femme si belle se dissimulât de la sorte. Il revoyait le visage innocent qu'elle arborait sur son pendentif. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il lui avait fait une si vive impression qu'il parvenait à peine à le toucher. Elle semblait si pure, si innocente sur ce portrait… C'était l'image de la femme qu'Aramis eût été si la vie ne l'avait pas si cruellement meurtrie… Si elle était un fabuleux soldat, elle était une femme encore plus exceptionnelle encore. Elle méritait mieux qu'une vie de mensonge… Où diable l'entraînaient ses élucubrations ? s'invectiva-t-il. La vie d'Aramis ne le concernait guère ! Il soupira. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait détestée !

Tandis qu'il tentait d'oublier ces pensées inopportunes, il acheva de se dévêtir en défaisant le lange qu'il se confectionnait depuis cinq jours. Il était immaculé… Il était temps ! Cet état était des plus déplaisants ! Il aperçut alors son reflet dans le miroir. Seigneur, qu'elle était belle ! Il avait eu bien des occasions d'admirer cette superbe plastique et il en était plus ébloui à chaque fois. Cette adorable poitrine aurait rendu fou un régiment de dragons ! Quant à ses fesses, son ventre, ses jambes… Une perturbante chaleur envahissait son bas-ventre. Ce corps pouvait-il manifester un désir dont il était l'objet ? Serait-il le premier homme à ressentir l'excitation féminine ?… Il était surtout le premier à contempler cette beauté depuis près d'une décennie. Qui aurait supposé qu'autant de grâce se dissimulait sous l'uniforme d'un fier mousquetaire ? Il lui semblait qu'il avait découvert un trésor inconnu de tous. Son regard s'attarda sans qu'il le voulût sur son entrejambe… Il tremblait de tous ses membres… Un brasier enflammait son corps. Sa main descendit sur la toison dorée qui renfermait cette troublante féminité. Il aurait souhaité suspendre son geste, mais il ne se contenait plus. Dans sa confusion, une voix lui souffla qu'il découvrirait peut-être dans cet antre mystérieux la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses chairs douces et chaudes. Une décharge de volupté brouilla ses sens balayant ses dernières hésitations.

* * *

Effondré sur le fauteuil, Athos était encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il venait de faire une expérience unique pour un homme. Quel mâle pourrait se targuer d'avoir expérimenté la jouissance féminine ?… Sans doute valait-il mieux n'en rien connaître. Il se sentait aussi embarrassé que quand à l'âge de six ans, il avait aperçu son précepteur culbutant une chambrière dans le foin de l'écurie. C'était comme s'il avait transgressé une loi secrète qui assurait l'équilibre de sa psyché.

Il avait eu furieusement envie de caresser ces chairs frémissantes, mais cela n'aurait pas dû se dérouler de la sorte. Il ne désirait pas que ce corps, il désirait la femme qui l'occupait habituellement. C'était elle qu'il voulait entraîner dans les méandres du plaisir et non pas cette enveloppe qui l'emprisonnait ! À cet instant, il sut pourquoi il avait été si odieux avec Aramis depuis la révélation de sa féminité.

En quelques minutes, il fut rhabillé. Il fallait qu'il lui parle… qu'il s'excuse pour son comportement de butor… Il ne devait plus la rendre malheureuse, elle avait bien assez souffert comme ça !

Il courut jusqu'à sa demeure, mais elle n'y était pas. Peut-être était-elle allée s'enivrer après son service, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'auberge du Cochon fumant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, un rire tonitruant frappa ses oreilles. Il reconnut aussitôt l'hilarité de Porthos… et à travers les vitres de l'auberge, il _les_ vit.

Ce tableau était des plus familiers. Porthos et Aramis étaient si proches, ils festoyaient souvent ensemble. Pourquoi ce soir-là la complicité de ses deux camarades le gênait-elle ? Aurait-il préféré qu'ils restassent brouillés ?… Il aurait été facile de rentrer dans l'auberge et de les rejoindre, mais il se sentait exclu de leur intimité. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna.


	13. Rencontres nocturnes

**Chapitre 13 : Rencontres nocturnes**

Grégoire Destube se considérait comme un homme raisonnable et patient. Si parfois son emportement prenait le dessus, c'était toujours justifié. Face à une humiliation, un homme devait savoir user de la force, il y allait de son honneur… et l'attitude de cette servante avait tout d'un camouflet ! Il était beau et bien bâti, cette ribaude devrait s'estimer heureuse d'attirer son attention ! Au lieu de ça, cette mijaurée plissait le nez avec dégoût en s'approchant de sa table. Pour achever de le mortifier, elle tournait autour d'un autre client telle une abeille autour d'un pot de miel. Si encore il s'était agi d'un rival digne de ce nom, Grégoire, grand seigneur, se serait incliné. Or il n'en était rien. Ce damoiseau blond au visage de poupée n'avait de viril que ses vêtements ! Le pire était que fixant son verre d'un air sombre, il semblait à peine remarquer les avances de la fille… Grégoire n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait ce type d'individu. Le freluquet feignait l'indifférence pour attiser le feu qui brûlait sous le jupon de cette sotte… Pardieu, ses poings le démangeaient !

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons. Eux aussi étaient exaspérés par le manège du bélître. Cette traînée et son mignon méritaient une bonne correction.

* * *

D'un geste machinal, Athos vida un nouveau verre de vin. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le bal au Louvre et il n'avait toujours pu se résoudre à présenter ses excuses à Aramis. Depuis ce fameux soir, il effectuait son service comme un automate, adressant à peine la parole à ses camarades. La veille, le capitaine leur avait assigné une garde commune. Tous les quatre avaient joué aux cartes pendant des heures sans qu'Athos ne sortît de son mutisme… Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? C'était lâche et cela mettait la jeune femme au supplice. Quand il la voyait baisser les yeux tristement à son approche, il se détestait, cependant il ne parvenait pas à lui tendre la main. Si elle avait su les raisons de sa froideur, elle aurait moins souffert. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre animosité à son égard. En réalité, il avait tellement honte de son comportement passé qu'il n'osait plus l'approcher. C'était cela qui l'avait frappé la nuit où il l'avait aperçue dans cette taverne aux côtés de Porthos. Sa bêtise et sa mesquinerie l'avaient étouffé. Il n'était pas digne de l'amitié de cet être hors du commun. Porthos avec son esprit simple et doux n'avait pas mis longtemps à voir au-delà du mensonge pour accepter comme elle le méritait cette femme courageuse tandis que lui, dont tout le monde admirait le flegme et l'intelligence, s'était laissé aveugler par une colère cachant bien mal l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Aramis.

La bouteille était vide à présent. Il aurait été sage de rentrer, mais il ne supportait plus d'être seul face à son reflet et il n'était pas encore assez ivre pour s'écrouler sitôt passée la porte de sa demeure. D'un geste de la main, il demanda une nouvelle bouteille. Au zèle que la serveuse mit à la lui porter, Athos sut qu'elle rêvait de le servir de manière plus intime. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Depuis qu'il était dans le corps d'Aramis, il s'était accoutumé aux regards languissants des jeunes filles. Il était cocasse que, bien qu'ayant toujours eu beaucoup de succès avec les femmes, il n'avait jamais autant attiré leur intérêt que depuis qu'il était dans la peau d'une travestie. Si au début, il avait regretté ne pouvoir jouir de leurs faveurs, maintenant il s'en moquait. Une seule occupait son esprit et ironiquement, il occupait son corps. Il ne prêtait donc guère attention à la parade amoureuse exécutée par la servante jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rude ne se mît à proférer des invectives.

\- Laisse cet avorton, Mariette ! Il n'est pas taillé pour satisfaire une femme !

\- Il y arrivera mieux que toi, espèce de sac à vin ! répliqua la dénommée Mariette avec sa gouaille de Parisienne.

\- Ce giton ! Laisse-moi rire !

Athos toisa le rustaud avec mépris. Paris regorgeait d'imbéciles tels que lui. Depuis toujours, le charme androgyne d'Aramis lui attirait l'hostilité des fier-à-bras… La médiocrité ne supportait pas le spectacle de la beauté. Ces êtres grossiers se sentaient agressés par le mélange de noblesse et de délicatesse qui s'émanait de la mousquetaire. Cet homme vociférant, jouant les matamores au milieu d'une bande de ricaneurs empestant la sueur et l'alcool bon marché, ne méritait même pas qu'on relevât ses pitoyables injures.

\- Tu as vu, ma mignonne ! Un homme, un vrai, exigerait réparation ! Ce couard préfère jouer les dédaigneux !

La morgue de la brute ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, éperonné par l'indifférence du soldat, il emprisonna la taille de la serveuse et la maintint sur ses genoux.

\- Allez, ma belle ! Je vais te faire oublier cet avorton !

Sans tenir compte des protestations de la fille qui se débattait vigoureusement, il l'embrassa goulûment plongeant une main dans son corsage sous les acclamations de ses compagnons. Il s'apprêtait à dénuer une poitrine rebondie quand un poing l'écrasa contre sa joue le jetant à terre.

\- Cette demoiselle ne goûte guère vos attentions, monsieur ! fit Athos profitant de la surprise du groupe pour éloigner la servante de leurs mains.

\- Notre godelureau jouerait-il les preux chevaliers ? cracha Grégoire.

Ce coup avait plus heurté son orgueil que son visage. Le freluquet était sans nul doute aussi chétif qu'il le paraissait et il allait lui payer cette humiliation.

De son côté, Athos réalisait trop tard que l'alcool avait quelque peu obscurci son esprit. En s'attaquant au butor, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa rapière qui pendait inutile sur sa chaise. Sans arme, il n'était pas de taille à combattre un gaillard bâti comme cet ivrogne, d'autant qu'il avait bu plus que ce corps n'était capable de le supporter. Aramis n'aurait jamais commis une telle bévue ! Il sentit alors qu'on empoignait son bras pour le tordre dans son dos… Les lâches ! Faisant fi de tout honneur, les quatre acolytes du maroufle s'étaient jetés sur lui.

\- T'inquiète, Grégoire ! déclara un des hommes. On va apprendre le respect à ce mignon !

\- Quand on l'aura bien corrigé, il plaira beaucoup moins à ces dames ! ajouta un autre en riant.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna l'aubergiste alerté par Mariette. Pas de ça dans mon établissement !

\- Ne craignez rien, l'ami ! Nous allons régler ça dehors !

Alors qu'on le traînait hors de la taverne, une crainte terrible le saisit… Si ces brutes découvraient le secret d'Aramis, ils n'auraient aucune hésitation à l'avilir de la plus infâme façon. Il importait peu qu'il fût emprisonné dans ce corps, c'était l'idée que ces sauvages puissent toucher la peau d'Aramis qui lui était insupportable. Malheureusement, il ne parvenait qu'à leur asséner quelques coups de pied. L'homme qui immobilisait ses bras resserra sa prise et une douleur fulgurante explosa dans son poignet gauche irradiant tout son corps. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Alors mon mignon, nous t'avons fait mal ? demanda Grégoire en posant des doigts sales sur sa joue imberbe. Tu nous excuseras, mais il aurait mieux valu que tu attendes d'avoir quelques poils au menton avant de t'en prendre à nous.

Avec un rire, il cogna ce visage trop séduisant pour être viril. 

* * *

\- Cela ne peut plus durer ! Il faut que vous vous parliez !

\- Porthos a raison, ajouta D'Artagnan. Nous sommes prêts à vous aider pour faire entendre raison à cette tête de bois d'Athos, mais vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le tirer de son mutisme.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que vous, répondit la jeune femme en fixant ses gants de cuir.

\- Aramis ! s'exclama Porthos. Nous ne pouvons laisser les choses pourrir de la sorte entre nous !

Il était inutile d'émettre la moindre objection. Elle savait qu'elle n'éviterait pas éternellement une nouvelle confrontation avec Athos. Elle aussi était de plus en plus préoccupée par le récent comportement de son ami et c'était pure lâcheté de sa part de se dérober davantage. Pourtant elle frémissait en songeant qu'il pût la rejeter une fois encore.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Porthos posa sa main puissante sur son épaule :

\- Je connais Athos depuis près de dix ans, Aramis, et je peux vous assurer que personne n'a été aussi proche de lui que vous. Je suis sûr que votre complicité lui manque autant qu'à vous.

\- Notre ami n'a pas pu changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps, reprit le gascon. Athos est l'homme le plus censé et le plus réfléchi qui soit. Je ne peux croire que la colère ait prise longtemps sur un homme tel que lui.

\- Et s'il faut le secouer comme un prunier afin d'extirper de lui cette vilaine morgue, vous pouvez compter sur moi, foi de Porthos !

Un léger sourire se dessina sous une moustache à laquelle elle avait encore du mal à s'accoutumer.

\- Bien, allons lui parler !

Bien que la soirée fût déjà fort avancée, ils partirent aussitôt à la recherche de leur sombre compagnon. Aramis ne voulait patienter plus longtemps de crainte de voir faillir sa détermination. Après être passé à sa demeure, ils se rendirent à la taverne du cochon fumant, mais Athos n'y était pas davantage.

\- Il nous évite depuis une semaine, il a dû choisir une taverne où il ne risquait pas de nous croiser, dit D'Artagnan. Jetons un œil ailleurs !

Une heure et quelques estaminets plus tard, leur résolution commençait à s'émousser. L'estomac de Porthos lui soufflait de s'installer à une table et de goûter les mets dont le fumet lui chatouillait les narines et D'Artagnan se languissait de sa fiancée. Aramis était sur le point de leur proposer de remettre leur explication avec Athos au lendemain quand dans la lueur du quartier de lune, elle vit une silhouette se dessiner au bout de la rue. Elle se pétrifia… Cette créature qui semblait porter le poids de l'éternité sur ses épaules voûtées… Cette pâleur lunaire… Elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, pourtant elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille… Passé le premier mouvement de stupeur, elle s'élança vers la vieille sorcière. Mais quand elle eut atteint l'angle de la rue, la femme, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi, avait disparu. Il n'y avait nulle trace de son passage, cependant dans la ruelle, elle aperçut les lumières verdâtres d'un bouge et un groupe d'hommes en proie à une grande excitation. D'Artagnan et Porthos l'avaient rejointe quand elle discerna le corps recroquevillé au sol sur lequel les hommes s'acharnaient. Un cri jaillit de ses lèvres.


	14. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 14 : Réconciliation**

\- À cinq contre un, quelle bassesse ! grommelait Porthos.

Transportant Athos inanimé entre ses bras dans les ruelles obscures, il ne décolérait pas. La correction qu'il avait administrée à ces brutes était loin de l'avoir satisfait et s'ils n'avaient dû s'occuper de leur infortuné compagnon, ces gredins ne s'en seraient pas tirés sans quelques membres manquants. Il n'avait fallu aux trois mousquetaires que quelques minutes pour mettre ces scélérats hors d'état de nuire, puis ils les avaient traînés sur le boulevard et les avaient attachés par les pieds aux lanternes environnantes, non sans les avoir préalablement dépouillés de leurs pantalons. Porthos aurait voulu inscrire le mot lâche sur leurs fessiers avec la pointe de son épée, mais D'Artagnan l'avait pressé.

Aramis demeurait silencieuse. Les poings serrés, elle ne quittait pas des yeux son propre corps. Le visage était trop maculé de sang pour qu'on pût discerner l'étendue de ses blessures et le reste de son corps paraissait tout aussi meurtri. Des taches de sang mêlé de boue souillaient ses vêtements qui par chance ne s'étaient pas déchirés sous les attaques des scélérats. Quand elle était accourue à son secours, Athos n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance. Il avait vaguement balbutié son nom entre deux gémissements… Elle maudit intérieurement la sorcière qui leur avait infligé cette malédiction. Que cette créature fût apparue pour la guider vers son compagnon à un moment si critique ne tempérait pas sa rancœur. Si seulement elle pouvait recouvrir son corps dès à présent pour éviter à Athos cette douleur… Comment diable s'était-il retrouvé en si mauvaise posture ?

Quand ils parvinrent à la demeure d'Athos et qu'elle commença à le dévêtir pour examiner les plaies, elle n'eut plus le cœur à la moindre interrogation.

\- Porthos, allons chercher de l'eau et des bandages ! déclara D'Artagnan alors qu'Aramis déboutonnait la chemise de leur compagnon.

\- Nous devrions aller quérir un médecin, ajouta le colosse.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux d'Aramis. Un médecin ? En huit années au service du roi, elle avait réussi à éviter les docteurs. Elle avait toujours soigné seule ses blessures et ses maladies… Ce qui lui avait évité une dénonciation et peut-être de plus graves affections, le médecin étant souvent plus redoutable que le mal lui-même. Mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait d'Athos. Le bien-être de celui-ci comptait plus que son secret.

\- Il ne nous serait d'aucun secours, répondit le gascon, devinant les pensées de la mousquetaire. L'onguent de ma grand-mère sera plus efficace que sa médecine. Je vais de ce pas en chercher chez maître Bonacieux. 

* * *

Malgré les risques que cela aurait comportés, Aramis se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu faire venir un médecin. Alors que le jour se levait, des hématomes de diverses couleurs apparaissaient sur sa peau et il était plus que probable que quelques-uns de ses os fussent fracturés. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir des larmes de rage… Son Athos… Assise sur un fauteuil, elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet une seule minute tandis que ses amis étaient partis dormir quelques heures chez eux.

\- Aramis…

Son œil droit était trop gonflé pour qu'il l'ouvrît et la douleur de son crâne rendait l'univers environnant brumeux et incertain. Cependant, il savait qu'elle était à ses côtés. En dépit de la semi-inconscience dans laquelle il avait été plongé ses dernières heures, il avait senti des doigts pansant ses blessures, des paumes massant ses membres douloureux. Dans sa torpeur, il avait clairement perçu la douceur féminine de ces gestes si apaisants… Cela ne pouvait être qu'_elle_.

\- Pardonnez-moi…

Il avait tant à se faire pardonner… Il avait été injuste et cruel… brutal… stupide surtout… Parce qu'il n'avait pas compris les motivations d'Aramis, il avait décrété qu'elles ne pouvaient être que condamnables… Il avait ajouté la jalousie à la mauvaise foi… Et pour ne rien arranger, par sa bêtise et son ivrognerie, il avait peut-être abîmé ce si joli corps… Dans le flot de souffrance qui le submergeait, la culpabilité et la honte s'exprimaient sans plus aucune réserve. Il voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il avait tu ces derniers jours, mais ces quelques mots de ses lèvres tuméfiées lui arrachèrent un cri.

\- Chut… souffla-t-elle en humectant sa bouche d'une compresse humide. Ne songez qu'à vous remettre…

Comment ces doigts qu'il savait rudes et virils étaient-ils empreints de tant de délicatesse quand elle le touchait ? Cet effleurement était comme une caresse sur sa peau meurtrie.

\- Je suis désolé… J'ai été…

Dans un mouvement irrépressible, il tenta de saisir sa main. Ses traits se crispèrent de douleur.

\- Calmez-vous…

Pourquoi était-elle si bienveillante ? Il ne méritait pas une telle gentillesse ! Plût au ciel qu'il n'ait pas irrémédiablement endommagé ce corps adorable !… Si par malheur c'était le cas, il se jura de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à son dernier jour. Il lui en aurait fait le serment s'il n'avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience.

Jusqu'au soir, Aramis le veilla le cœur tordu d'angoisse. Bien qu'il n'eût pas de fièvre, il était en plein délire. Il balbutiait des paroles incompréhensibles, s'agrippait à elle en gémissant… L'avait-il seulement reconnue ? Il lui avait semblé entendre murmurer son nom, toutefois elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

Porthos et D'Artagnan étaient revenus en fin de matinée. Fidèle à lui-même, Porthos avait ramené d'abondantes victuailles qu'il avait dévorées quasiment seul, Athos n'étant pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce fût, Aramis ayant l'estomac noué et D'Artagnan guère plus d'appétit.

Ils lui suggérèrent sa place au chevet d'Athos afin qu'elle se repose quelques heures, mais elle refusa tout net. L'homme qu'elle aimait souffrait emprisonné dans son propre corps, personne ne l'aurait convaincue de l'abandonner, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle était donc toujours à ses côtés quand il s'éveilla en début de soirée.

Si la douleur n'avait pas disparu, il avait recouvré toute sa lucidité… peut-être même était-il plus lucide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je ne mérite pas votre sollicitude, dit-il alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'adosser aux coussins.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, répondit-elle soulagée de retrouver la sagacité qu'elle connaissait bien dans le regard d'Athos.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas cessé de débiter des balourdises ces dernières semaines.

\- Athos…

\- Je vous demande pardon, l'interrompit-il. J'ai été odieux avec vous et je prie pour que votre visage et votre corps n'aient pas subi de dommages par ma faute.

\- Je… Cela n'a pas d'importance… balbutia la mousquetaire ébranlée par ce revirement. Quelques ecchymoses me donneront un air plus viril ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Quelle femme hors du commun ! Quelle autre aurait été capable de plaisanter sur sa beauté peut-être ruinée à jamais ? Était-ce la douleur qui éveillait en lui le désir de baiser ses mains avec dévotion ?… Cela était d'autant plus surprenant que l'aspect actuel d'Aramis n'était guère propre à susciter son désir.

\- D'Artagnan m'a révélé les raisons de votre travestissement. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Vous ne sembliez guère intéressé par mes explications.

\- J'en conviens. Je me suis montré des plus obtus… Même à présent, je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à vous comprendre.

\- C'est à dire ? fit-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes si différente des autres femmes, je n'en connais aucune qui aurait agi comme vous l'avez fait. Il vous aurait été si simple de vous assurer la protection d'un homme qui aurait mis son épée au service votre vengeance…

Une ombre recouvrit le visage de la mousquetaire. Il la comparait à ces vulgaires coquettes jouant de leurs charmes pour manipuler les hommes. Après toutes ces années, il la connaissait donc si mal !

\- Je m'en suis fort bien tirée sans la protection de quiconque ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Bien sûr ! Entendez-moi bien, Aramis, je ne remets pas en question votre valeur en tant que soldat, mais j'ai vécu dans votre corps ces dernières semaines et je sais les efforts quotidiens que vous accomplissez pour être le combattant redouté que tous voient en vous… En outre, vous risquez pire que la mort si vous êtes découverte !

\- Avez-vous déjà aimé, Athos ? fit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Avez-vous déjà senti votre cœur s'enflammer pour quelqu'un ? Avez-vous déjà senti que votre bonheur et même votre salut dépendaient d'un seul de ses regards ?… J'aimais François. Auprès de lui, j'étais… comment vous dire ?… Dans ses bras, j'étais moi et j'étais bien mieux que cela… Il était tout pour moi. J'étais heureuse, j'étais aimée… et cela aurait dû durer toujours.

Elle s'interrompit et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Si les années passant, le chagrin de la perte de François s'était atténué, l'évocation de leur bonheur brûlait encore son âme d'autant plus vivement que le seul homme qui ait éveillé son cœur depuis ne répondrait jamais à ses sentiments.

\- Le monstre qui a assassiné François a détruit ma vie ! déclarèrent ses lèvres frémissantes tant de colère que d'émotion. Je devais le tuer de mes mains ! Je n'aurais laissé personne accomplir cette vengeance à ma place !

\- Aramis…

\- Non, Athos ! Si j'étais réellement un homme, vous ne vous poseriez même pas la question. La lâcheté est-elle l'apanage des femmes ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous manquiez de courage…

\- Pourtant vous trouvez cela étrange !… Je suis votre compagnon d'armes depuis près d'une décennie ! Je n'ai pas changé parce que vous avez découvert que j'étais une femme. Serait-ce si illusoire d'espérer que vous me voyiez à nouveau comme un homme d'honneur ?

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres du mousquetaire. S'il ne doutait ni de son courage ni de sa valeur, elle ne pourrait jamais plus être un homme à ses yeux… Elle était bien trop désirable !

\- Excusez ma maladresse, dit-il, tout ceci a été pour le moins perturbant pour moi. Néanmoins, il y a une chose dont vous ne devez plus douter : je vous respecte, Aramis. Je vous admire même ! Vous êtes un merveilleux soldat et une femme encore plus exceptionnelle.

Il était heureux que les rougeurs ne s'affichassent pas très visiblement sur la peau d'Athos, car la jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser aux paroles de son ami.

\- Vous avez faim ? bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai réussi à sauver quelques victuailles de l'appétit de Porthos.


	15. Retour à la normale ?

**Chapitre 15 : Retour à la normale ?**

Athos étira longuement ses bras. Ses épaules et sa nuque étaient engourdies, comme s'il avait dormi dans une position inconfortable. Il tressaillit. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation… À présent totalement éveillé, il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa ses larges mains. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son regard embrassa la chambre à peine éclairée par les premières lueurs de l'aube… _Elle était là._ Allongée dans le lit où il s'était assoupi la veille. Sa poitrine libérée de son horrible sangle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses boucles blondes se répandaient en cascade sur l'oreiller. Son visage affichait un si parfait abandon qu'Athos regretta de ne pas être à ses côtés sous les draps… Elle était si belle qu'il se demanda à nouveau comment il avait été dupe de son travestissement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre hématome sur sa peau de lis. Il douta alors de la réalité de cet instant. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une chimère née de son esprit souffrant… possible, mais il se sentait si bien. Une délicieuse chaleur se répandait dans ses veines alors qu'il admirait la belle endormie, et quand il remarqua l'effet que cette contemplation avait eu sur son corps retrouvé, il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il aurait dû se sentir gêné, la jeune femme pouvait s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre et il serait bien en peine de dissimuler son désir, mais il goûtait pleinement au plaisir d'être redevenu un homme. Il caressa même l'idée de la rejoindre dans le lit et de redécouvrir le corps qu'il avait habité ces derniers jours… Il en connaissait chaque détail, chaque courbe, chaque méplat. Il savait qu'il pouvait enflammer ses sens… Malheureusement, son cœur demeurait insondable, et pour la première fois, cela avait de l'importance. Cette femme n'était pas une danseuse ramassée dans un bar. Pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait qu'elle vît en lui un mâle en rut.

Il s'éloigna doucement de cette délicieuse tentation et effectua une rapide toilette derrière le paravent de la chambre. Trop occupée à le veiller, elle n'avait pas pris un instant pour se changer et se débarbouiller. Après avoir passé une culotte et une chemise propre, il se rasa et tailla soigneusement sa moustache. Aramis ne semblait guère avoir eu de difficultés dans cet exercice auquel elle était pourtant inaccoutumée, songea-t-il en examinant sa peau nette. Elle lui avait rendu un corps en parfait état.

\- Athos ?

Assise sur le lit, une main perdue dans sa chevelure désordonnée, l'autre maintenant le drap sur elle, la mousquetaire examinait la chambre d'un air confus. Son compagnon aurait trouvé son attitude comique si elle n'avait été aussi adorable avec ses grands yeux étonnés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Nous avons repris nos corps respectifs.

\- Cela, je l'avais remarqué. Mais comment se fait-il que je n'aie plus aucune blessure ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, néanmoins après avoir passé près d'un mois dans le corps d'une femme mousquetaire, plus grand-chose ne m'étonne.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle triturait toujours le drap avec nervosité.

\- Ne craignez rien, Aramis. Vous n'avez rien perdu et le capitaine sera ravi de constater que vous avez retrouvé votre forme et votre agilité…

\- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-elle. À présent, auriez-vous des vêtements à me prêter ?

Elle était si féminine dans cette pudeur charmante qui rougissait ses joues pâles que l'homme eut plutôt envie d'écarter le tissu qu'elle tenait fermement contre son buste et de retirer la mince chemise qui la vêtait. Qu'espérait-elle dissimuler qu'il n'ait eu tout le loisir d'examiner ces derniers jours ? Réprimant ces réflexions inconvenantes, il alla lui chercher ce qu'elle demandait.

Alors qu'elle achevait de se changer, Porthos et D'Artagnan arrivèrent avec le petit-déjeuner. Ils furent ravis de découvrir que leurs amis avaient réintégré leurs corps et surtout que l'inimitié d'Athos s'était volatilisée. En outre, Aramis n'avait gardé aucun stigmate de la rouste des vauriens de l'autre soir. Porthos décréta que cela méritait une ripaille de tous les diables et personne ne le contredit. 

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent dans l'ambiance joviale qu'ils avaient toujours connue. En apparence, rien n'avait changé dans la relation unissant les quatre amis. Tout au plus Aramis affichait-elle une plus grande sérénité depuis que son secret avait été accepté par ses deux plus vieux compagnons. Elle avait rangé dans un coin de son cœur les sentiments brûlants qu'elle nourrissait pour Athos. S'estimant déjà heureuse d'avoir recouvré son amitié, elle n'en espérait pas davantage. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que de son côté, Athos avait toutes les peines du monde à étouffer son désir pour elle.

Au début, il avait essayé de se convaincre que cela n'était qu'une tocade, qu'après quelques semaines dans son corps, il cesserait d'être obsédé par la beauté d'Aramis. Appuyé contre un des piliers de la salle d'entraînement, il devait admettre qu'il n'en était rien. À quelques mètres de lui, la mousquetaire initiait un jeune aspirant au maniement de l'épée. Il lui semblait être face à Penthésilée réincarnée. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle guerrière ! Elle avait fait de son corps svelte une arme acérée. Face à elle, l'apprenti n'avait aucune chance, mais le combat étant didactique, elle prenait tout son temps avant de le défaire. Les autres mousquetaires avaient interrompu leur entraînement pour admirer le spectacle. S'ils ne soupçonnaient pas le moins du monde la véritable nature de ce soldat aux traits angéliques, ils étaient néanmoins tous fascinés par sa grâce féline. Comment parvenait-elle à allier si bien force et délicatesse ? En dépit de ses efforts, Athos ne s'était jamais hissé à ce niveau d'excellence… Pardieu qu'elle était belle ! Il était hypnotisé par le ballet enchanteur qu'effectuaient ses jambes fuselées. Malgré lui, il la dépouillait mentalement de ses bottes et de sa culotte. Il devinait la tension des muscles sous sa chair douce, la souplesse de ses cuisses, la fermeté de ses fesses. Il ne devait pas ainsi penser à son compagnon d'armes, pourtant son esprit avait déjà déboutonné le sévère pourpoint, retiré la chemise... Son charme était aussi redoutable que sa dextérité. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa chevelure flamboyante, de ses boucles folles qui flottaient indisciplinées sur ses joues… Il devait être grisant d'y glisser les doigts… se perdre dans cette blondeur qui lui en évoquait une autre qu'il était seul à connaître…

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Athos sursauta alors que la poigne de Porthos le poussait à l'écart.

\- Cessez de la dévisager de la sorte ! grogna le colosse après s'être assuré que personne ne les entendait.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Je ne suis ni un sot ni un aveugle ! Je vous connais, mon ami, et je sais reconnaître la concupiscence dans les yeux d'un homme. Vous la déshabillez littéralement du regard ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites !

\- Porthos, vous divaguez !

\- Quand vous mentez aussi effrontément, assurez-vous que la preuve de votre mensonge ne soit pas trop visible ! répliqua son ami désignant son pantalon.

Il était rare qu'Athos se laissât prendre au dépourvu, cependant son désir était devenu des plus embarrassants.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un bégueule, reprit Porthos, et j'aurais plutôt tendance à vous encourager à trousser toutes les filles qui excitent vos sens. Je ne suis pas atteint de cécité, j'ai bien remarqué qu'Aramis est loin d'être déplaisante quand on passe outre ses défroques masculines !… Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une ribaude ramassée dans un bar ! C'est_ notre_ Aramis ! Nous avons versé notre sang ensemble au service du roi et de notre amitié ! Vous pouvez vous amuser avec toutes les filles de Paris, mais pas avec elle ! Elle n'est pas un jouet !… Allez, venez ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton jovial. Puisque vous goûtez aux boucles blondes, il y a une adorable serveuse à l'Auberge du Cochon fumant.

Alors qu'il détaillait ladite serveuse, Athos songeait qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre désir pour ces grisettes, toutes charmantes fussent-elles. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Aramis. Porthos avait raison, Aramis était la seule femme qu'il ne pouvait courtiser. Leur amitié était trop précieuse pour qu'il la compromît… seulement l'envie qu'il avait d'elle virait à l'obsession. Tandis qu'il repoussait la servante aux jolies boucles, une pensée l'assaillit, plus terrifiante que toutes les précédentes, Aramis n'était pas un jouet, c'était évident, mais ce qu'il espérait, ce n'était pas un éphémère divertissement, il voulait l'aimer.


	16. Noce

**Chapitre 16 : Noce**

Elle s'avançait lentement dans l'allée centrale. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Sa robe de satin blanc soulignait la finesse de sa taille et l'adorable blondeur de ses cheveux. Sous un voile si léger qu'il en paraissait aérien, ses yeux clairs pétillaient de bonheur. L'émerveillement du fiancé était manifeste. La femme aimée n'avait jamais été si rayonnante qu'en ce jour où elle allait s'unir à lui pour toujours.

Pour lui, la cérémonie s'écoula comme un rêve. Il entendit à peine le sermon du prêtre sur le sacrement du mariage et les devoirs des époux. Ses doigts tremblaient d'émotion quand ils échangèrent les anneaux marquant leur engagement indéfectible. Des acclamations accueillirent leur premier baiser d'époux. Leurs amis étaient à leurs côtés pour partager leur joie… Dans l'allégresse générale, personne ne remarqua que le témoin du marié ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite à la noce. Quand il avait vu la mariée pénétrer dans l'église, l'image d'une autre femme l'avait assailli. Après, il n'avait plus songé qu'à elle… Aramis… Elle était assise au premier rang entre Porthos et Jean. Comme eux, elle affichait un sourire radieux cependant au léger voile qui couvrait ses prunelles, Athos devinait qu'elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle avait souhaité épouser des années auparavant. Avait-elle renoncé pour toujours à l'hymen en devenant un mousquetaire ?… Elle serait pourtant si belle sous un voile blanc !

Jusque alors, il ne s'était jamais imaginé convoler, et Aramis ne correspondait en rien au modèle de l'épouse idéale qu'on lui avait inculqué dans son enfance. Même s'il ne rêvait plus que de cela, voudrait-elle seulement de lui ? Certes la plupart des femmes étaient sensibles à son charme, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Comment se faire aimer d'une mousquetaire ? Jamais il n'aurait cru se poser pareille question !

De larges tables avaient été dressées dans la cour de compagnie. Pour l'occasion, le capitaine de Tréville avait accepté de transformer leur lieu d'entraînement en place de banquet. Porthos s'était chargé personnellement du repas de noces. Il avait engagé le meilleur cuisinier parisien et sélectionné les plus grands crus. Il avait en outre choisi les servantes les plus ravissantes pour assurer le service dans le secret espoir qu'une serait du goût d'Athos. En effet, la récente vertu de son compagnon l'inquiétait fort. Bien que celui-ci n'ait jamais tenté de séduire Aramis, Porthos craignait qu'elle fût la cause de ce changement. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il constata que toutes aguichantes que fussent ces demoiselles, Athos ne leur accorda pas un regard et préféra passer la soirée à converser avec la mousquetaire. Après quelques verres d'un délicieux bourgogne, le colosse cessa de s'en inquiéter pour ne plus s'occuper que du festin et de l'adorable rousse qui remplissait son verre.

Désireux d'être seuls tous les deux, les jeunes mariés se retirèrent assez tôt. Peu de temps après, Porthos proposa à la jolie rouquine d'achever le souper en comité restreint. Nombre de convives commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. Songeant qu'à l'instar de Porthos, Athos avait certainement envie de terminer la soirée en galante compagnie, Aramis s'apprêtait à partir également.

\- Attendez donc ! l'arrêta l'homme en saisissant sa main. La fête est à peine commencée !

La jeune femme frissonna. Ces doigts qui effleuraient son poignet… Pourquoi à ce simple contact son cœur tambourinait fiévreusement dans sa poitrine ?

\- Il est tard… balbutia-t-elle maîtrisant difficilement son trouble.

\- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous craignez de rentrer après la nuit tombée !

\- Que nenni ! répliqua-t-elle aiguillonnée par la provocation de son compagnon.

\- En outre, vous m'aviez promis un duel !

\- Le moment me semble mal choisi pour ferrailler, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui vous parle de ferrailler ? répondit-il en remplissant leurs verres. Je vous propose un duel amusant et sans danger ! Mais peut-être craignez-vous de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Peut-être devinez-vous que ce combat est perdu d'avance ?

\- Espèce d'arrogant ! fit-elle en se rasseyant un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas tort et elle le savait d'autant mieux qu'elle avait occupé son corps. Il tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool, et à moins qu'il n'ait vidé l'équivalent de deux tonneaux d'eau-de-vie avant le souper, il était peu probable qu'elle remporte un duel de ce type. Mais il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, ce n'était plus qu'un divertissement et elle était trop fière pour refuser un tel défi.

Alors qu'ils vidaient leurs verres les uns après les autres, Athos se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à la provoquer. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste cherché à la retenir. Il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit pour la convaincre de rester. Elle était la seule compagnie avec laquelle il voulait terminer cette soirée. Il n'envisageait pas de poursuivre les festivités à l'horizontale, il souhaitait simplement être avec elle.

* * *

Athos ne parvenait pas à ouvrir ses yeux engourdis de sommeil. Dans le brouillard du matin, son crâne douloureux lui indiquait qu'il avait fortement abusé de l'alcool la veille. Malgré cela, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait. Il était allongé sur son lit et un délicieux parfum chatouillait ses narines… À la vérité, il n'y avait pas qu'un parfum qui les chatouillait, son nez semblait plongé dans un tissu soyeux et il sentait sous son bras la courbe ondulante d'une hanche féminine. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine… Aramis… La fin de soirée lui revint en mémoire. Les chopines s'étaient succédé devant eux. Même dans un duel éthylique, sa détermination était sans faille. Elle avait bu au-delà des limites de son corps. Il était incapable de se souvenir après combien de verres, elle avait posé son front sur la table pour s'endormir profondément, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas supporté un de plus.

Dieu seul savait comment il avait trouvé l'énergie pour la soulever et marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il l'aurait volontiers ramenée jusqu'à chez elle s'il en avait été capable. Il avait voulu la coucher sur son lit puis terminer la nuit sur son canapé, mais à peine l'eût-il déposée sur l'édredon, qu'il s'était écroulé à son tour. Il sourit devant l'ironie de la situation. Ce n'était certes pas ainsi qu'il espérait passer la nuit avec Aramis. Cependant, rien que de la sentir endormie contre lui était enivrant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva lentement pour la contempler. Abandonnée ainsi, les traits détendus, sa beauté le bouleversa jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Il voulait la garder auprès de lui pour toujours. Elle était si désirable… Le souffle léger qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes était comme un appel aux plus tendres baisers. Après un long moment, il se résigna à quitter le lit afin de leur préparer un solide déjeuner ainsi qu'un vieux remède de famille contre la gueule de bois. Avec tout le vin qu'ils avaient ingéré la veille, ils en auraient bien besoin !

Un juron retentit dans la chambre et il accourut aussitôt. Assise sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, Aramis examinait la chambre le regard flou. Quand ses prunelles bleutées s'arrêtèrent sur lui, un profond soulagement se peignit sur son beau visage.

\- Merci, seigneur ! Vous êtes toujours vous-même !

Il sourit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était éveillée dans ce lit, elle était encore dans son corps.

\- Heureusement pardieu ! Une telle aventure ne se produit qu'une fois dans une vie ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle en massant son front.

\- Je me suis permis de vous amener ici ! Je ne voulais pas que vous passiez la nuit endormie dans la cour à cause de mon stupide défi.

\- Un défi que j'ai manifestement perdu ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu boire un verre de plus moi non plus… Votre tête vous fait souffrir… Attendez !

Il courut dans la cuisine et revint aussitôt avec un bol.

\- Buvez ça ! C'est radical !

Ses traits esquissèrent une petite grimace devant l'aspect et l'odeur peu ragoûtants de la mixture.

\- Vous me jurez que ce n'est pas une tentative pour m'empoisonner ?

\- Buvez au lieu de dire des sottises ! rit-il en approchant le bol.

Il passa le bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle absorbait le breuvage nauséabond. Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Quand celle-ci s'acheva, ses maux de tête avaient miraculeusement disparu.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous à présent ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien bu d'aussi infâme ! plaisanta-t-elle. La prochaine fois que j'abuserai de la boisson, je me contenterai d'un bon bain plutôt que de votre pharmacopée !

\- Je peux toujours vous préparer un bain bien chaud si vous vous sentez encore nauséeuse.

Elle le fixa éberluée. Heureusement, il ne rougissait pas facilement, car il aurait piqué un fard en réalisant l'allusion contenue dans sa dernière phrase. Cependant, il se reprit aussitôt. Pourquoi dissimulerait-il plus longtemps qu'il la trouvait séduisante ? Cela ne portait pas atteinte à l'honneur de cette fière combattante ! Et il était las de faire semblant de la voir comme un homme.

\- Eh bien ? dit-il avec une assurance qui masquait mal son embarras. Êtes-vous tant surprise que je m'enthousiasme à l'idée qu'une jolie femme vienne s'ébrouer dans ma demeure ?

L'étonnement d'Aramis se mua en un ahurissement auquel se mêla une sensation indistincte… « Une jolie femme » ? Avait-il réellement employé ce terme à son égard ?… Et ce bras musclé dans son dos… Une chaleur troublante se répandait dans son corps…

Ses joues empourprées et ses gestes embarrassés trahissaient sa confusion. Tant de fraîcheur et d'innocence chez une femme qui avait vécu tant d'années au milieu de soldats étaient adorables. Malgré lui, ses doigts se posèrent sur la hanche de la jeune femme… Elle frissonna à son contact… La chambre était bien chauffée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle fût aussi troublée que lui ?

\- Je vais rentrer à présent, balbutia-t-elle.

\- J'ai préparé le déjeuner, répondit-il en saisissant sa main. Ne partez pas le ventre vide…

\- Je…

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche… Ses doigts sur les siens… Cette peau chaude… Tous ses sens s'enflammaient… Il lui fallait s'éloigner de cet homme, mais elle en était incapable… Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps… Elle le désirait avec tant de fièvre… Elle devait partir… Aussitôt… Sa raison pouvait lui répéter toutes ces invectives, il était déjà trop tard. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et son seul mouvement fut de tourner son visage vers celui d'Athos jusqu'à ce qu'imperceptiblement leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

Jamais il n'avait connu un tel émoi. Ces lèvres si tendres caressant les siennes… cette bouche délicieuse et fruitée… cette peau parfumée… cette chevelure… Son cœur battait à se rompre… Un baiser d'Aramis était plus enivrant que tous les plaisirs qu'il ait connus.

Alors qu'il allait l'attirer davantage contre lui, elle se dégagea avec sa souplesse de félin.

\- Il faut que je rentre… bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea avec incompréhension. Il sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le goût de sa bouche sur ses lèvres… À quoi jouait-elle donc ? Soudain, tout lui parut limpide et il s'élança pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert la porte.

\- Ne partez pas… murmura-t-il.

Sa main gauche effleurait délicatement sa joue tandis que la droite enveloppait sa taille.

\- Laissez-moi…

Cette fière amazone aussi chaste qu'indomptable tremblait entre ses bras. Elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, et pourtant, là, elle était terrifiée. Avec son orgueil farouche, elle ne s'admettait jamais vaincue, et là, elle lui demandait grâce. Pour la première fois, elle était terrassée… Pas par Athos, il n'avait plus le moindre désir de la soumettre, mais par son propre cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait. Depuis combien de temps ? S'il n'en savait rien, il devinait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle étouffait les cris de son cœur.

\- Non… souffla-t-il en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Athos… supplia-t-elle.

\- Me croyez-vous assez sot pour laisser s'échapper la femme que j'aime quand enfin elle s'abandonne entre mes bras ?

La jeune femme se figea les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je vous aime, Aramis, répéta-t-il en l'enlaçant. Et je pense que vous m'aimez aussi.

Elle demeurait pétrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais osé espérer entendre ces paroles de la part d'Athos… Ce soldat flamboyant amoureux d'elle ? C'était invraisemblable. Les plus séduisantes femmes de la cour le désiraient, pourquoi serait-il attiré par une femme en casaque ? Pourtant il ne se moquerait pas d'elle de la sorte… Puis elle remarqua enfin la flamme qui étincelait dans les prunelles d'Athos. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi… Il n'avait même jamais regardé aucune femme ainsi… Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait comme une femme…

Incapables de prononcer un mot, ses lèvres répondirent à cet amour par un nouveau baiser.

FIN


End file.
